She is bad in person
by sweetstrawberrygirl
Summary: Eu sou adolescente rebelde filha de uma estilista famosa que é casada com um jogador de baseball.Que foi enxotada pra um fim de mundo chamado Forks.Eu tenho um segredo que só minhas melhores amigas sabiam.Eu nunca imaginei que ele se revelaria aqui.HIATUS
1. Mamãe

**Anberlin – **The Runaways

Come closer now

_Se aproxime agora_

I know your desire is to be desired

_Eu sei que seu desejo é ser desejada_

Steal a kiss yet call us friends

_Roube um beijo e nos liga_

Distance is the theif in which you conspire

_Distancia é um roubo com o qual você conspira_

Turn and time and time will tell

_O tempo irá dizer_

Time will tell or tear us apart

_O tempo irá dizer ou nos separar_

You're miles and miles and miles away

_Você esta a milhas e milhas e milhas distantes_

Silence reveals where you really are

_O silêncio releva quem nós somos_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 1**

Ontem teve um desfile, que fui obrigada a participar por parte da minha mãe. Fiz aquela carinha de antipática, um pé na frente do outro, braços se movendo com as pernas. Uma modelo exemplar. Era o desfile da coleção de inverno da minha mãe, eu estava desfilando no Fashion Week de Nova York. Resumindo pra mim aquilo era o maior porre. Depois do maldito desfile ia ter uma festa, onde só iriam ter modelos esnobes que iriam morrer algum dia de anorexia. Você acha que eu fui? Não eu não fui. Me troquei, estava vestida com meu jeans justos pretos, uma babylook preta com a foto das THE RUNAWAYS na frente, e o nome da banda nas costas, calcei meu all star preto do estilo botinha, e pra finalizar vesti minha jaquetas de couro. Subi na minha Harley preta, e coloquei meu capacete.

Fui direto para um bar chamado ROCK 'N' ROLL, que só toca rock dos melhores tipos. Era um dos bares mais badalados de Nova York, minha cidade preferida no mundo inteiro, no meu teste do horóscopo disse que se eu fosse uma cidade seria Nova York, também a cidade nunca dorme e eu sou muito agitada ate combina. Eu me encontrei com uns amigos meus, um bando de revoltados como eu.

- Vindo de uma festinha da Barbie, Bella? – Camila uma amiga minha meio emo disse, ela tinha cabelos encaracolados que ia ate metade das suas costas.

- Não eu vim direto do desfile da Barbie. – eu sorri pra ela e cumprimentei o pessoal.

- Já to vendo o piti que sua mãe vai dar. – O G. disse, na verdade o nome dele é Gabriel, mas ele não gosta do nome, porque é nome de um anjo.

- Que duvida. – eu disse

- Ela vai ter um ataque mesmo quando descobrir que você tatuou uma fênix no pulso. – Poly uma amiga minha disse, ela vivia pintando o cabelo, já foi preto, azul, roxo, rosa, verde, amarelo, loiro, branco tudo o que você possa imaginar. No atual momento estava vermelho em cima e laranja nas pontas. Ela tinha olhos azuis, que estavam escondidos atrás de lentes de gato roxas.

- Nem me fala, é capaz dela ter um filho pela boca. – eu falei, peguei uma coca batizada* que tinha na mesa e tomei um gole. Meu celular começou a tocar I Love Rock and Roll da Joan Jett, como já deve ter notado eu sou fã dela. Olhei no visor e vi que era minha mãe. – Falando no diabo ele aparece. - As meninas riram.

-_ Isabella Swan, onde você está?_ – minha mãe quase estourou meu tímpano.

- Eu estou em bar no centro da cidade. – eu disse calmamente.

- _O que te deu na cabeça pra ir ai?_ – Minha mãe Renée é uma típica madame, acho eu que o maior sonho dela era ter uma filha patricinha que usasse as roupas da moda.

- Você sabe o que me deu, eu não tava nem um pouco afim de ficar ouvindo as anorexias falando das suas dietas, e dando nota de um a dez pra melhor transa da vida delas. – eu posso ser rebelde, mas eu sou virgem. O pessoal do meu lado começou a rir.

_- Isabella olha a língua. Se você não vir pra cá agora você vai ficar de castigo. _– Ela falou isso como se eu tivesse medo.

- Mãe eu já estou de castigo. – eu desliguei na cara dela, eu sei que eu ia me ferrar mais tarde, mas valia a pena. Melhor do que ficar ouvindo essas criaturas me paparicando, só porque eu era filha de uma das cinco melhores estilistas do mundo.

- Ela disse que ia te colocar de castigo, de novo? – Camila arqueou as sobrancelhas, eu acenei. - Bellinha sua mãe é o ô.

- Eu sei, ela só vive pra moda. – eu sou carente, mas isso é algo que eu nunca ia admitir.

Eu tomei o maior porre naquela noite, você pode me chamar de inconseqüente, uma adolescente de 17 anos tomando um porre em uma cidade enorme como Nova York, mas pelo menos eu não fui dirigindo. Eu deixei minha moto com o dono do bar, que é muito meu amigo e peguei um táxi. O taxista ficou meio apavorado quando eu disse onde morava, minha casa se localiza do lado da mansão da Madona em Nova York. A viajei custou 30 dólares eu dei uma nota de cem e disse pra ele ficar com o troco. Cheguei em casa as cinco e meia da manhã de uma madrugada de segunda. Minha mãe provavelmente já teria chegado em casa, mas naquele momento eu tava muito bêbada pra pensar nas conseqüências. Quando vi o sofá da sala de estar, me joguei nele.

Na manha seguinte acordei com um copo de água na cara e uma enorme dor de cabeça, foi ai que vi minha mãe com uma cara furiosa na minha frente. Ela estava parecendo a Dona Florinda, com aqueles rolinhos no cabelo e uma mascara esfoliante. Ela estava vestida com o seu roupão de seda _rosa_, e com sua camisola branca.

- Isabella você está de castigo pelo resto da eternidade. – ela começou a gritar, jogou umas cinco revistas de fofoca na minha cara - Você não foi à festa do desfile como deveria ter ido, ao invés foi em um bar, em um BAR. E voltou pra casa bêbada. – eu estava com a cabeça latejando e ela não parava de gritar.

- Da pra você parar de gritar, eu to morrendo de dor de cabeça. – eu passei minha mão direita pelo cabelo.

- ISABELLA VOCÊ FEZ UMA TATUAGEM! – que merda ferrou de vez. – Eu já estou cansada de você e essas suas atitudes delinqüentes. É a quinta vez na semana que você chega a casa tarde, e dessa vez bêbada, e com uma **tatuagem**, de um pássaro horroroso.

- Sim mãe, eu fiz uma tatuagem, e não é um pássaro horroroso é uma fênix que significa coragem, renascer. – ela não me entendia.

- Isabella porque você age dessa forma comigo sua mãe, você tem tudo que quer? – ela estava quase chorando. – Eu faço tudo por você.

- Não mãe você não faz nada por mim, não sabe nada sobre mim. Você fica se lamentando todo dia por eu não ser a filha que você sempre quis, aquela que iria amar as roupas que você desenha. – ela me olhava espantada – EU faço tudo por você, vou nesses desfiles idiotas, aturo essa gente esnobe.

- Não é assim Isabella.

- Claro que é. Você age como se fosse o ser mais perfeito desse planeta e eu sua filha alienígena. – eu estava chorando, eu odeio chorar, porque chorar é um sinal de fraqueza e o que eu mais odeio é ser fraca.

- Claro eu te crio e te dou tudo o que você quer e você age como uma rebelde sem causa. – Ela agora estava tentando me fazer ser a culpada.

- O que eu mais precisei você nunca me deu. Você nunca esteve presente, você vive viajando, você não me criou, as babas me criaram. Meu pai cuidava de mim, ele me dava o que eu mais precisava. Mas VOCÊ me separou dele.

- Pare de agir como coitada Isabella, porque isso é algo que você não é.

- Quer saber, vai pro inferno! – eu subi as escadas correndo e me tranquei no meu quarto, coloquei uma musica bem alta e cai na cama chorando. Eu olhei no meu relógio de caveirinha, eram oito horas da manhã.

O que eu mais sentia falta era do tempo que meus pais eram casados. Eu era feliz, não havia brigas discussões. Minha mãe deixou sua vida de riquinha pelo amor que sentia pelo meu pai, mas quando eu tinha cinco anos eles se separaram. Minha mãe gostava mais do seu dinheiro e sua vida nas capas de revistas do que do meu pai, e me levou pra morar com ela. Ela voltou com sua vida de modelo, ficou velha de mais e se tornou estilista. Ela me afastou do meu pai e me deixou ser criada por babas estrangeiras.

Quando eu acordei já era tarde, cinco e meia da tarde pra ser mais exata. Eu fiquei olhando pro meu quarto, as paredes eram pretas com desenhos de caveiras, corações alados, e outras coisas pintados de roxo. Minha cama tinha a cabeceira em formato de coração, isso foi escolha da minha mãe. As paredes eram cheias de pôsteres de bandas, tinha um mural cheio de fotos dos meus amigos, e do meu pai. Eu levantei e fui pro meu banheiro. Tirei a roupa e atirei no chão. Liguei o chuveiro e deixei a água me acalmar. Depois de um banho bem relaxante fui pro meu roupeiro e peguei um jeans de cintura alta, uma camiseta branca escrito na frente ' Barbie is a bitch' com aquelas letrinhas rosa. Causei um all star e coloquei minha jaqueta de couro.

Desci e fui pra cozinha, a emprega estava lá, ela perguntou se eu queria que ela fizesse algo pra eu comer mais eu recusei. Fui na geladeira e peguei uma coca, e um daqueles hambúrgueres de microondas. Quando o hambúrguer ficou pronto subi pro meu quarto. Comi olhando desenho animado no CatoonNetwork. Minha mãe entrou no meu quarto, vestida com aquelas roupas finas dela.

- Arrume suas coisas você vai ir morar com seu pai. Seu vôo sai daqui a duas horas. – ela disse isso e saiu do meu quarto, sem dizer mais uma palavra. Nem ao menos se despediu de mim. Eu sai do meu quarto e fui atrás dela.

- Você ta me enxotando? – Eu perguntei atônica.

- Você não disse que seu pai foi o único que te deu o que você mais precisava, então estou te mandando pra lá. – ela estava com o rosto sem nenhuma expressão. – Não se preocupe seu cartão de credito funciona lá, e sua moto já foi mandada também. – Ela pegou suas chaves e saiu de casa, nem um 'eu te amo filha' ela me disse.

Eu fiz minhas malas, levei minhas roupas de frio e meus CDs, meus livros preferidos, peguei as fotos das minhas amigas. Enquanto eu fazia minhas malas chorava, minha mãe não me amava, e agora ela ta me enxotando pra morar com meu pai que por um acaso tinha se casado e sua esposa tinha dois filhos que eu não conhecia. Eu me despedi de Nina a governanta da casa e entrei no carro. O motorista me levou ate o aeroporto e me ajudou a levar as malas. Quando eu entrei no avião fiquei pensando em como seria minha vida agora. Eu entraria em uma escola nova, em uma cidade pequena onde todo mundo se conheci. Eu seria a filha problemática do chefe de policia que foi enxotada pela mãe pra morar com ele.

Eu dormi no vôo, quando acordei já estava desembarcando. Peguei o vôo pra Seattle, quando cheguei lá vi meu pai ao lado de um garoto de uns quinze anos no máximo. Ele estava segurando uma placa com meu nome escrito nela. Eu corri na direção do meu pai e pulei nos seus braços, ele me abraçou de forte.

- Senti sua falta pai. – eu estava me sentindo um bebê chorão.

- Eu também senti sua falta Bells. – nós no separamos e ele passou o braço pelo meu ombro. – Esse é Seth, ele e Leah são filhos de Sue.

- Prazer Seth. - eu apertei a mão dele e deu um beijo na sua bochecha ele ficou meio sem jeito.

- Muito prazer Isabella – ele era tão fofinho.

- Me chame apenas de Bella. Isabella faz eu me sentir velha.

- Tudo bem, Bella. – admito que o garoto era simpático.

- Seth me ajude a buscar as malas da Bells. – Charlie era legal ele era revoltado como eu na adolescência, agora ele era super serio, mas eu me dava melhor com ele do que com minha mãe.

No caminho pra casa do meu pai, Seth não parava de me fazer perguntas. O garoto era divertido, tinha um bom papo. Quando chegamos vi que minha moto ainda não havia chegado. Charlie me contou que eu começaria a ir à Forks High School amanhã. A escola só tinha 300 e poucos alunos, na escola que eu estudava antes era particular, e eu era brigada a usar aquele uniforme ridículo. Seth disse que sua mãe, minha madrasta Sue tinha ido ao super mercado, e sua irmã Leah estava em La Push com os amigos dela. Eu me lembro de ir lá pescar com meu pai quando eu era pequena. Meu pai me levou pro meu quarto, ele estava do mesmo jeito que eu lembrava a única diferença era que ao invés de um berço havia uma cama. Eu ia ter que dar uma mudada aqui. Meu pai largou as malas no chão do quarto.

- Ai está Bells. Sua aula começa às 8 horas, não durma tarde. – ele deu um beijo na minha testa e saiu do quarto, me deixando sozinha com meu 'irmão'.

- Então baixinho, onde você estuda? – eu sentei na minha cama.

- Na escola de La Push. – eu achava que ele estudava em Forks já que ele morava aqui. – Quando nos mudamos eu quis continuar estudando lá, então todos os dias de manhã Leah me leva pra lá.

- Como é sua irmã? – eu realmente espero que essa garota não seja do tipo esnobe.

- Ela é legal, mas tem um gênio difícil, não fale sobre relacionamentos com ela. – ele olhava pro chão agora.

- Por quê?

- É que o namorado dela terminou com ela, e esta namorando Emily, ela ainda não está totalmente recuperada.

- Não se preocupe, eu não vou nem tocar no assunto. – eu posso ser valentona, mas eu ainda tenho coração.

- Obrigada Bella. - ele se virou pra sair do meu quarto.

- Hei Seth? – ele se virou pra me encarar.

- O que?

- Ta a fim de dar um passeio de moto comigo, amanhã?

- Serio?

- Sim

- Claro eu adoraria. – ele estava com um sorriso radiante no rosto, ele veio na minha direção e deu um beijo na minha bochecha. – Valeu Bella.

- De nada, eu só espero que eu me de bem com a sua irmã assim como com você.

Quando ele saiu do meu quarto, eu arrumei minhas coisas e fui tomar banho. Tomei um banho relaxante, depois coloquei meu pijama, e me joguei na cama. Acordei na manhã seguinte com meu despertador. Vesti um jeans desbotado justo, uma blusa preta de mangas compridas, uma bota sem salto bege que ia ate o joelho. E por ultimo, mas não menos importante coloquei minha jaqueta de couro. Fui ao banheiro lavei o rosto e escovei os dentes, molhei o cabelo e passei creme pra deixá-lo bem cacheado. Peguei a chave da minha moto e meus óculos escuros e coloquei na minha mochila. Quando desci as escadas vi uma mulher, de meia idade, mas muito bonita. Devia ser a esposa do meu pai.

- Bom dia. – eu disse – Você deve ser Sue.

- Bom dia querida, você deve ser Bella. – Ela era muito simpática, eu acenei pra ela. – Sua moto já chegou esta na garagem, coma algumas panquecas antes de ir pra escola.

- Valeu Sue, eu só vou comer um pouco se não chego atrasada. – meu pai arranjou uma ótima esposa, ela era querida, cozinhava bem, e tratava sua filha bem, ele estava muito bem casado. Depois de que eu estava satisfeita, disse um obrigado pra Sue e fui pra escola.

Subi na minha moto e coloquei meus óculos e meu capacete. Eu adorava o perigo, sentir a adrenalina passar pelas minhas veias. Eu amava minha moto, eu podia sentir tudo isso quando andava com ela. Quando eu cheguei à escola estacionei na frente à secretaria, quando tirei o capacete e balancei meus cabelos, notei que todos me encaravam. Ótimo primeiro dia já chamando a atenção, logo os malditos repórteres vão aparecer nesse fim mundo e começar a entrevistar os caipiras e os fazerem responderes perguntas sobre mim. Eu coloquei meu capacete em cima da moto, passei a mochila pelos ombros, fui em direção da secretaria pegar meu horário. Tinha uma mulher ruiva olhando uns papeis.

- Com licença, meu nome é Isabella Swan e eu vim pegar meu horário. – A mulher me encarou na hora que eu disse meu nome.

- A filha do chefe Swan. – ela não estava perguntando mais sim afirmando.

- Sim. – Ela me passou meu horário, e o mapa da escola, eu sai da secretaria, e fui em direção da minha primeira aula. Antes que eu desse um passo um loirinho me parou.

- Você é Isabella Swan não? – o garoto era um pouco mais alto do que eu com olhos azuis e uma cara de bebê, não faz meu tipo.

- Só Bella.

- Sou Mike Newton

- Prazer Mike. – eu fui andando em direção do prédio numero três o garoto começou a me seguir, me perguntando coisas sem sentido. Quando eu cheguei na sala ele se despediu de mim e eu só acenei.

Minha manhã passou tranqüila, sentei no fundo na maioria das vezes, só uma vez fui obrigada a me apresentar pra turma. Algumas garotas vieram falar comigo, mas principalmente caras. Eu não sou a rainha da beleza isso eu sei muito bem, acho que só estão me paparicando porque eu sou carne nova. Uma garota chamada Jéssica me convidou pra sentar com ela, eu aceitei, ela tinha uma amiga chamada Lauren, uma garota com cabelo cor de milho, muito falsa e nojenta. O garoto loiro que eu conheci no estacionamento também estava sentado lá, Mike eu acho. Também tinha Eric um nerd que sabia tudo de Deus e todo mundo.

- Oi Bella. – Mike disse.

- Oi.

- Vocês já se conhecem? – Eric perguntou.

- Sim eu conheci Bella no estacionamento. – Mike disse.

- Hum. – Eric não tinha gostado muito disso.

Nós nos sentamos, aquelas criaturas começaram a me interrogar.

- Então Bella, você veio mesmo de Nova York? – Lauren perguntou.

- Sim

- Verdade que sua mãe é uma estilista de moda e você faz alguns trabalhos de modelo? – Jéssica perguntou, OMG como aquela criatura fala.

- Sim é verdade.

- Qual o nome da sua mãe.

- Renée Swan. – quando eu disse, aquelas duas deram gritinhos, fala sério eu mereço.

Elas começaram a falar de como minha mãe é legal, e que adoraram a coleção de inverno e blábláblá. A porta do refeitório abriu, eu vi cinco pessoas lindas entrando, uma loira que parece uma das modelos da minha mãe, que estava enganchada com um cara musculoso que mais parecia um lutador de Box, uma baixinha com cabelo preto espetado pra todos os lados, que estava abraçado com um loiro alto meio musculoso com cara de dor, atrás deles vinha um cara que era mais bonito do que qualquer modelo que eu já conheci. Ele tinha os cabelos em um tom castanho avermelhado, que mais parecia bronze, ele não era tão musculoso quanto o grandão, ele era um pouco menos que o loiro. Pra mim tava perfeito ele tinha uma carinha de mau que eu adorei.

- Quem são aqueles? – eu apontei com a cabeça.

- São os Cullen e os Hale. – Jéssica disse.

- Eles são alguma espécie de modelo, porque se forem eu nunca os vi por Nova York. – eu já conheci muita gente, se eu tivesse conhecido eles não teria esquecido.

- Não. Eles são filhos adotivos do Dr. Cullen, os Hale são sobrinhos da Sr. Cullen, eu acho. –Jéssica tinha uma carinha de enciumada. – Os loiros são os Hale, Rosalie e Jasper. Os cullen são Emment, Edward e Alice. Sabe eles estão juntos tipo juntos mesmo, Rosalie e Emment, Alice e Jasper.

- Você quer dizer que eles namoram?

- Sim, tipo é meio estranho, eles moram junto, é muito bizarro. – é definitivamente essa garota é muito fofoqueira. Eu continuei a encarar o garoto rebelde, ele parecia estar com uma cara de irritado.

- Você chama isso de bizarro, se eu te contasse o que eu já vi de coisas bizarras você não ia conseguir dormir a noite. – ela pareceu não gostar muito das minhas palavras. O carinha rebelde estava sorrindo de lado, de repente ele começou a me encarar. – Quem é o garoto com carinha de rebelde?

- Ele é Edward, se eu fosse você não perderia seu tempo com ele. – ii ela já tomo um fora. – Aparentemente nenhuma garota nessa escola é boa o suficiente pra ele.

* * *

_Oi Gente!!_

_Eu estou aqui com o primeiro capitulo da minha nova fic._

_Eu espero realmente que vocês tenham gostado._

_Por favor comentam, suas reviews são minha maior inspiração._

_Mil bjus e esperando as reviews._

_Samy_

_**Obs: **eu só vou postar o próximo capitulo se tiver no mínimo cinco reviews (de preferência mais)._


	2. Forks

**Capitulo 2**

O sinal bateu e eu fui pra minha próxima aula, biologia. Mike tinha a mesma aula que eu e disse que ia me acompanhar, eu entreguei o papel pro professor assinar, ele me entregou um livro e me mandou sentar no único lugar vago da classe. Ao lado de Edward Cullen. Eu passei na frente do ventilador, esse ao acabou mandando meu cheiro na sua direção. Ele meio que recuou, ele pressionou o dedo no nariz. Aquilo foi meio estranho. Fedendo eu não estava, passei desodorante e perfume. O garoto deve ser alérgico a 212 feminino. **(N/a: esse é o nome do perfume, é muito bom, mas também muito caro. ;/)**.

O resto da aula foi BIZARRO, parecia que ele estava lutando pra não me matar. Se fosse isso eu até o entendia, VÁRIAS pessoas queriam me matar, eu não sou boazinha, às vezes prego peças nas pessoas, mas eu não tinha feito nada pra ele, AINDA. Exatamente um segundo antes do sinal bater ele se levantou logo ele foi o primeiro a sair da sala.

Minha ultima aula era educação física, eu descontava sempre raiva nos esportes, mas eu era muito desastrada e acabava sendo uma péssima jogadora. LÓGICO alguém sempre saia ferido quando eu jogava. O treinador disse que hoje eu poderia ficar no banco assistindo a aula. Ele também me entregou um uniforme. Depois da minha ultima aula fui à secretaria entregar o papel.

_ Edward Cullen_ estava lá fazendo charme pra secretaria. PRA ELE CONSIGUIR MUDAR DE TURMA DE BIOLOGIA. Credo eu mal cheguei e já tem gente me odiando. Esse é o meu novo recorde, geralmente demora uma semana pra alguém começar a me odiar. Uma garota entrou na secretária e depositou um papel em uma urna e saiu.

- Deixa pra lá, eu vou ter que agüentar. – Ele disse e saiu da secretária. Ui o senhor gostosão de Forks ta me tirando. Mas eu tinha que admitir ele tinha uma voz de veludo, linda. Mas que ele foi grosso foi.

- Então como foi seu primeiro dia de aula, querida? – a secretaria tava toda vermelha, que chegava a ser confundida com um tomate. Também uma aluna a viu xavecando o Cullen. _Xavecando_, eu em que palavrinha mais velha.

- Foi bom na medida do possível. – eu entreguei o papel pra ela e sai da secretaria. Fui em direção da minha moto. O Cullen estava encostado no seu carro me encarando. Vesti minha jaqueta de couro, vi que o pastelzinho de Forks Mike Newton estava vindo na minha direção.

- Oi Bella. – ele disse esse cara não sabe puxar assunto, 'oi Bella' ele já me disse isso hoje.

- Oi Mike, quer alguma coisa? – eu posso ser do Mau, mas fui bem educada, minhas professoras e babás eram bem duronas.

- Então eu queria saber se você precisava de ajuda pra conhecer a cidade. – retiro o que eu disse, ele não sabe puxar assunto, ele é **péssimo** em puxar assunto.

- Não valeu. – eu disse, meu celular começou a tocar, olhei no visor e vi que era a Mila que tava me ligando. – Alo?

- Barbie onde você ta? – você deve estar se perguntando por que ela me chama de Barbie, às vezes nem eu entendo, mas a Mila sempre disse dez de pequena que eu tinha carinha de boneca. Eu sei vai entender.

- Seu te conta você não acredita.

- Fala logo Barbie.

- Estou em Forks, a Renné me mandou pra cá. – notei que o Cullen tava me encarando, e o loirinho pastel já tinha saído de perto de mim.

- Por causa da sua chegada de madrugada em casa ou por você ter faltado na festa de metidas?

- Um pouco dos dois, e eu falei muita coisa pra ela que tava presa na minha garganta há muito tempo.

- Hiii já vi que o negocio ta preto pro seu lado. Mas não se preocupe Barbie, eu vou pra i sábado, falando nisso você ta em casa?

- Não estou em uma escola minúscula, cheia de fãs da minha mãe e caras que provavelmente vão fundar o clube 'eu amo a Bella'.

- Me deixa adivinhar feios e cheios de si?

- Que duvida, mas eu te ligo depois viu, quando eu chegar em casa. Vai que uma dessas criaturas escuta a conversa e avisam as revistas de fofoca.

- Kisses barbie. Te amo.

- Kisses também te amo Mila. Manda um beijo pro G. – eu desliguei o celular, a Mila e o G tinham uns 'rolos', por assim dizer. Subi na minha moto e fui pra casa.

Quando cheguei lá Seth estava sentado no sofá jogando videogame

- Oi. – eu disse.

- Oi Bella,– Seth disse. - Bella seu pai disse que ele e minha mãe iriam chegar tarde hoje, e é pra você 'cuidar de mim'. – Seth disse, fazendo aspas com os dedos.

- Ta bom, faça o que você quiser, só não ponha fogo na casa e não estrague meu quarto. - eu sorri pra ele. – O que você quer comer?

- Você cozinha? – Ele perguntou surpreso

- Lógico, eu tive varias babás estrangeiras, cada uma me ensinou uma coisa diferente, eu sei um pouquinho de cada país. – Eu sei era meio surpreendente que eu filha de uma estilista famosa, sabia cozinhar.

- Então uma lasanha a bolonhesa? – Seth perguntou.

- Claro. – quando eu ia me virar pra ir pra cozinha lembrei de uma coisa. – Seth a sua irmã onde está? Eu não a vi ainda.

- Ela mora em La Push com o meu pai. – Seth disse peraí eu pensei que ela havia dito que ela morava aqui.

- Eu achei que ela morasse aqui. – ele estava concentrado na tv.

- Não ela preferiu morar com ele, ela falou alguma coisa sobre não gostar desse lugar...

Eu fui pra cozinha e fiz uma lasanha caprichada, fiz molho branco, já tinha massa na geladeira só montei a lasanha e botei no forno. Fui pro meu quarto, e comecei a mudar algumas coisas.

**Gente desculpa por esse capitulo curto e sem sal nem açúcar. Eu to sem a menor criatividade pra escrever essa fic, talvez eu pare de escreve-la isso tudo depende de vocês.**

**meu e-mail se vocês quiserem comentar algo só pra mim**

**sam*winkot**hotmail*.*com (tirem os * e coloquem o arroba)**

**Samy**


	3. Minhas Best's

**Avril Lavigne –** Alice

I'll get by

_Eu vou vencer_

I'll survive

_Vou sobreviver_

When the world's crashing down

_Quando o mundo estiver se partindo_

When I finally hit the ground

_Quando eu finalmente atingir o chão_

I won't turn myself around

_Não vou apenas me virar_

Don't you try to stop me

_Não tente me parar_

I won't cry

_Não vou chorar

* * *

_

**Capitulo 3**

Já fazia um bom tempo que Edward Cullen não dava as caras nessa escola. Eu via que os irmãos dele sempre vinham e me encaravam de canto, virou um habito eu olhar pra mesa dos Cullen na hora do almoço.

Camila ia chegar hoje à noite, ela ia trazer junto a Poly. E como eu tava com saudade dessas duas, porque, por favor, só se vê patricinha naquela escola, é muita gente de rosa. Minha mãe me mandou um, UM misero e-mail, de duas linhas, todo esse tempo.

_Isabella_

_ Eu espero que você esteja feliz com o seu pai. Soube que ele está casado. Mande meus pêsames pra sua madrasta. Tomara que você esteja gostando da escola, tem um desfile no próximo fim de semana, eu já mandei as passagens pra você. _

_Renné Swan_

Ela só escreveu isso, e desejando **pêsames** porque Sue se casou com o meu pai. Como diz a Camila, mais que vaca desgraçada. Minha mãe me tira do serio. Agora eu me lembrei do que o Rafael, uma biba amiga minha, sempre me dizia. 'Barbie seu problema é falta de macho. Você precisa de carinho. E já que esta com raiva da naja da sua mãe coloca o nome dela na boca do sapo, sempre funciona. ' Como eu sentia falta do meu amigo pai de santo. Ele fazia agente rir tanto, se ele fosse macho, macho mesmo, eu dava uns pegas.

Eu falava todos os dias por telefone com as minhas BEST's. Conversava bastante com Sue, ela era uma pessoa muito simpática à mãe que eu sempre quis ter. Seth era um irmão e tanto, me divertia horrores com ele. Eu e meu pai sempre estávamos juntos, falando de alguma coisa, ele fazia o que minha mãe nunca fez, perguntava como foi meu dia, se eu estava bem. Esses são alguns dos motivos pra mim ama-lo tanto.

Essa semana eu me obriguei a comprar um carro, aqui é muito frio pra andar de moto. Comprei um Aston Martin Vanquish preto. Eu achei aquele carro tão lindo, e potente. Como você já deve ter notado EU AMO PRETO. Grande parte das minhas coisas são pretas. Antes que você pergunte, não, eu não sou gótica.

Eu não uso maquiagem pesada, só passo lápis de olho e rímel, coisa bem simples. Meu guarda-roupa tem roupas normais também, fora às peças pretas, eu tenho roupas brancas, azuis, até cor de rosa, mas essa última eu não uso muito. Você pode achar impossível, mas eu ate gosto de ouvir Taylor Swift. Por baixo da rebeldia e das roupas pretas, há uma menina normal, que gosta de musicas românticas e adora olhar caras sarados correndo de sunga na praia.

Vou dizer outras coisas que podem te impressionar, eu tenho um diário, como a maioria das garotas. Eu tenho um pijama de ursinhos, minha cama tem bichinhos de pelúcia, eu tenho pôsteres de atores gatos atrás da porta do meu quarto. Eu olho todas as noites pro Orlando Bloom antes de dormir.

Na escola, eu fiz amizade com Ângela e Ben, eles são pessoas muito legais e boas de conversar. Não são como Jéssica e Laurent, que são patricinhas esnobes. Eu não aturava mais aquelas duas. Viviam puxando o meu saco, na esperança de que eu apresentasse minha mãe pra elas. Elas tinham o sonho de ser modelo, até eram bonitinhas, mas não tinham cabeça pra isso. Elas pensam que tudo é fama e glamour, coitadas.

Eu peguei minha linda jaqueta de couro e desci as escadas correndo. Eu já tinha avisado meu pai e Sue, que as meninas iam passar o fim de semana aqui.

- Pai. – eu chamei, ele estava encarando a tv.

- Sim? Pode falar querida.

- Eu estou indo buscar as meninas no aeroporto. – ele assentiu com a cabeça.

- Oi Bella. – Seth me deu um beijo na bochecha, como de costume, quando desceu as escadas vindo do seu quarto.

- E ai? Seth ta afim de ir comigo buscar minhas amigas no aeroporto? – eu gostava muito da companhia dele, aposto que as meninas também iam gostar.

- Claro, só vou pegar minha jaqueta. – ele subiu e foi buscar a jaqueta de couro que eu tinha dado pra ele. Cara ele ficou muito _stily_, lindo de mais, com uma carinha de mau.

- Sue, Seth vai comigo buscaras meninas, tem algum problema? – eu entrei na cozinha, ela me deu um beijo na bochecha. Quem visse pensaria que ela que é minha mãe, e Renné que é a madrasta má.

- Pode ir querida, mas não demore muito, estejam aqui na hora do jantar. – eu dei um abraço nela e ela beijou minha testa, eu sentia falta de amor materno.

Eu e Seth entramos no carro, ele foi no banco do carona. Ele começou a olhar meus CD's escolhendo um pra gente ouvir, ele acabou escolhendo um CD do Linkin Park, _Minutes to Midnight_, eu simplesmente amava esse Cd. Agente estava escutando _Leave out the rest_, eu fiquei impressionada quando ele começou a cantar.

- Eu não sabia que você gostava de Linkin Park. – eu comentei.

- Eu gosto, os caras sabem cantar. – Seth tinha treze anos e eu dezessete, mas nos gostávamos de coisas muito parecidas.

Quando chegamos ao aeroporto, fomos comprar um milk-shake. O vôo das meninas ia demorar mais uns vinte minutos pra aterrissar. Depois de tomar os milk-shakes fomos esperar as meninas. Aos poucos eu vi os cabelos cacheados da Mila e ao seu lado os cabelos agora castanhos da Poly. Quando elas me viram saíram correndo na minha direção. Nós abraçamos, beijamos as bochechas, sorrimos umas pras outras, ate Seth limpar a garganta.

- Quem é bachinho, ele é _mo cat*_. – Mila perguntou, Seth corou.

- Ai ele é muito fofo. – Poly deu um abraço em Seth. Eu sabia que elas iam gostar dele.

- Esse é Seth, meu irmão mais novo. – eu disse as meninas deram beijos na bochechas dele, uma de cada lado. – Seth essas são Camila e Poly.

- Muito prazer meninas. – Seth beijou a mão delas, o garoto era bem galanteador*.

- O prazer é todo nosso. – elas disseram juntas. Depois dessa pequena apresentação fomos pro carro.

As duas matracas que eu chamava de melhores amigas, estavam sentadas no banco de trás, com Seth no meio delas. Ele tava gostando de ser paquerado por duas garotas lindas, e cheias de curvas. As meninas me contaram todos os babados que estavam acontecendo em Nova York. Trouxeram presentes pra mim, e cartas que o G e os meus outros amigos fizeram questão de escrever.

Eu estacionei meu carro na frente de casa ao lado da minha moto. Seth e eu ajudamos as meninas a carregarem as malas, elas não trouxeram muita coisa, cada um só trouxe duas malas, uma média e uma pequena. Nós colocamos as malas no meu quarto e fomos pra sala apresenta-las pro meu pai e Sue. Eles estavam sentados no sofá de mãos dadas, quando eu e as meninas vimos à cena, suspiramos, eles faziam um casal tão fofo.

- Pai, Sue? - eles se viraram pra nos encarar. – Essas são minhas amigas que eu falei Camila e Poly. – eu indiquei com a mão cada uma.

- Muito prazer meninas. – meu pai disse, acenando. – Eu uma honra conhecer vocês, desde que Bella chegou não para de falar sobre vocês.

- Pai não é pra tanto. – eu disse sorrindo de leve.

- Ai Barbie, agente sabe que você nos ama muito. – Mila disse

- Não precisa ficar com vergonha. - Poly disse, as duas me abraçaram.

- Vocês são muito lindas meninas, prazer em conhecê-las. Sou Sue. – minha amada madrasta deu um beijo na bochecha de cada uma. – Agora vamos jantar, eu fiz uma comida especial pra vocês.

Sue fez bife e batata frita, eu nunca comi tanto na minha vida. Passamos o jantar conversando, como uma família normal e as amigas da filha mais velha. Sue conversava com a gente como se fosse uma adolescente, não uma mulher casada e com dois filhos. Fazia tempo que eu não me sentia tão em casa.

- Dona Sue, quando a Bellinha disse que você cozinhava bem eu não imaginei que fosse tão bem assim. – Poly disse sorrindo.

- Não me chame de Dona me faz sentir muito mais velha do que eu sou. – Sue disse beijando a testa dela. – E eu não cozinho tão bem assim.

- Claro que cozinha, se eu comece tão bem assim todos os dias estaria virada numa bola agora. – Mila disse.

Depois disso fomos pro meu quarto e arrumamos as coisas pra elas dormirem. Amanhã como era sábado, faríamos umas compras pro meu quarto, alem de umas roupas de inverno, há noite iríamos pra uma boate de Seattle, no domingo Seth iria nos levar a La Push. Meu pai iria pescar com seu amigo Billy, Sue iria visitar sua filha, e nós ficaríamos passeando e talvez ate iríamos surfar um pouco. As meninas estavam animadas pra conhecer os caras de La Push, elas disseram que estavam enjoadas dos nova-iorquinos, queriam algo diferente.

Nós tomamos banho e colocamos nossos pijamas, eu liguei o ar-condicionado, logo estávamos todas deitadas na cama conversando sobre bobagens.

- Então como é esse Edward Cullen que você nos falou? – Poly perguntou.

- Vai Barbie conta todos os detalhes, você deixou agente morta de curiosidade. – Mila disse.

- Ele é alto, cabelos castanhos avermelhados, olhos negros, branco como papel, com uma carinha de mau-.

- Ui, carinha de mau, você ama garotos com cara de mau. – Mila me interrompeu, eu olhei pra ela de canto. – Foi mal, pode continuar.

- Ele é lindo, mas meio que ele me encarou com raiva na aula, uma coisa muito estranha. Geralmente as pessoas começam a me odiar quando eu apronto com elas.

- Bizarro Barbie, imagina se ele for gay, ele ia querer que um garoto bonito sentasse do lado dele não você. – Poly começou a tagarelar.

- Ele não é gay, acredite, foi mais com uma cara de mau mesmo, nada ver com opção sexual. – Eu disse. Se Deus fez aquele cara gay, ele devia estar bem irritado com as mulheres na hora.

- Pode contar o que você ta pensando sobre ele. – Mila disse cruzando os braços, as duas sabem quando eu to tentando esconder alguma coisa.

- Ta eu conto. – eu me rendi, eu ia acabar falando mesmo. – Ele me chamou muito a atenção, ele é muito lindo, e parece ter cérebro também. Eu vou falar uma coisa pra vocês, mas prometam não rir.

- Prometemos. – elas fizeram aquele gesto de escoteira, eu fui obrigada a rolar os olhos.

- Eu venho sonhando com ele todas as noites, isso nunca aconteceu comigo. É muito bizarro. – eu escondi meu rosto no travesseiro. Eu esperei as gargalhadas, mas só ouvi suspiros. – O que foi?

- Você está apaixonada. – Poly disse.

- Como eu vou ta apaixonada se eu nem falei com o garoto?

- Amor à primeira vista, Barbie. – Mila disse fazendo um coração no ar. – Que fofo, dizem que o amor à primeira vista sempre é mais forte.

- Como vocês são melodramáticas, nem é pra tanto. – eu disse.

- Barbie, o que eu sempre digo pra você? – Poly perguntou.

- Siga meu lema.

- E qual é o lema dela? – Mila perguntou?

- 'Viva a vida, faça amigos e beije bastante, pois a vida é curta, os amigos são poucos e o fôlego acaba. ' – eu tava cansada de ouvir elas repetindo isso pra mim.

- Esqueceu o outro lema. – Poly disse.

- Qual?

- Relaxa e goza. – elas disseram juntas, eu me obriguei a jogar almofadas nelas.

- Se as duas pervertidas se esqueceram, eu ainda sou virgem. – eu disse.

- Você não sabe o que ta perdendo, sexo é a melhor coisa do mundo. – Mila disse.

- Nem respondo. – eu disse. – agora vamos dormir que já são três e meia da manha, amanha agente tem muita coisa pra fazer.

- Ok, boa noite Barbie. – elas disseram juntas, eu tinha que aprender como elas faziam isso.

- Boa noite.

* * *

_Mo Cat* - muito gato, muito lindo. _Meu amigos roqueiros rebeldes, vivem falando isso.

_Galanteador -_ Cara essa palavra é do tmepo da minha avó, _quer dizer galante, com bom papo, bom paquerador.

* * *

_

**Hello people.**

**Bah demorou um tempo, mas tai o próximo capitulo, por favor comentem.**

**Amo vocês.**

**Mil Bjus**

**Samy**


	4. THE VAMP's

**Ke$ha **– _Tik Tok_

**Dont stop make it pop **

Não pare, agite-se

**DJ blow my speakers up **

DJ, exploda esses auto-falantes

**Tonight Ima fight **

Nesta noite, eu vou lutar

**Til we see the sunlight **

Até nós vermos o sol nascer

**Tick tock on the clock **

Tik tok, no relógio

**But the party don´t stop no **

Mas a festa não pára!

* * *

**Capitulo 04**

Eu e as meninas acordamos quase meio dia. Nos trocamos e nos arrastamos pra cozinha. Não tinha ninguém em casa, alem da gente. Seth deve ter saído com os seus amigos, e Sue devia ter ido visitar a filha. Cada uma fez algo pro almoço, cozinhamos, comemos, lavamos e secamos a louça. Depois de comer uma panelada de brigadeiro, fomos escovar os dentes e ir pras compras. Admito que eu odeio fazer compras, é muito cansativo. Mas eu adorava fazer isso com Camila e Polly, elas faziam até enterro ser divertido.

Eu peguei a chave e entramos no carro. Mila começou a revirar meus CD's, ela acabou escolhendo um CD da Britney Spears. Começamos a cantar e dançar um pouco no carro. Mila passou pra próxima musica, começou a tocar '3'.

_Not only you and me_

Não apenas você e eu

_Got one eighty degrees_

Estamos em 180º

_And I'm caught in between_

E eu estou presa no meio disso

_Countin'_

Contando

- Wow, eu amo essa musica, viu Bellinha é melhor três é melhor que dois. – Polly disse botando o dedo na boca, fazendo uma pose sexy.

- Não sei é você que está dizendo, PERVERTIDA! – eu disse sorrindo de canto.

- Eu não sou pervertida, eu só sei que sexo é MUITO BOM. – Polly disse.

- Se você diz que sou eu pra discordar.

- Ta mais voltando pra realidade eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar Barbie. – Mila disse seria.

- O que quê foi? – eu perguntei olhando pra ela do retrovisor.

- Eu terminei com o G. – ela disse olhando pro chão.

- Porque vocês terminaram? Ou melhor, porque você não me contou antes.

- Eu só não te contei antes porque tava muito tarde ontem, e eu sei que você vai fazer um escândalo quando eu te contar o por que.

- Conta logo, ta me deixando curiosa criatura. – eu disse.

- Calma Barbie. – Polly disse também seria. – Melhor agente parar em algum lugar pra tomar um sorvete, daí a Mila te conta. Desse jeito você vai acabar batendo o carro e nós vamos morrer.

- Rainha do drama, você sabe que mesmo que quiséssemos não morreríamos. – eu disse séria olhando pra frente.

- É nós sabemos. – Elas suspiraram.

Nós encontramos uma sorveteria, e sentamos na mesa mais reservada. As meninas cutucaram o sorvete até comeram um pouco, mas eu sabia que o que elas iam me contar não ia ser uma coisa que eu ia gostar.

- Ta desembuchem. – eu disse.

- Você sabe que eu e G estávamos namorando há dois anos. – Mila me disse, eu só afirmei com a cabeça. – Eu descobri que ele me traiu.

- O QUE? – eu praticamente gritei, teve até gente que virou a cabeça pra ver que era a louca.

- Mas essa não é a pior parte. – Polly disse.

- Ainda tem pior parte? – elas só acenaram com a cabeça.

- A mina que ele fico, ta grávida, de dois meses. Eu terminei com ele na hora. Daí ele chegou dizendo que foi sem querer. Eu disse que não ia voltar com ele, e que ninguém trai sem querer, e que ele tava consciente quando comeu ela. – Mila disse com aquele bando de palavras chulas. – E você sabe que o que eu mais odeio é traição, é uma coisa que eu não admito.

- Fez certo, você contou pro Rafa né? – eu perguntei.

- Sim, ele disse pra ela escrever o nome dele em um papel e atrás escrever o que quer que aconteça de ruim com ele, coloca na boca do sapo, costura e enterrar no cemitério. Ele disse que é tiro e queda. – Polly disse, com um sorriso de canto. Eu tive que rir com essa.

- Você fez isso? – eu perguntei pra ela.

- Lógico que não, isso é macumba o vodu Brasileiro, não muito obrigada, eu não pratico magia negra. – Mila disse. – E como minha irmã sempre diz, 'Tudo que você desejar de mau pra uma pessoa volta pra você'. Valeu, mas prefiro não correr o risco.

- Você tem razão. – eu disse abraçando ela. – Mas hoje vamos fazer compras e depois vamos pra balada em Seattle e você, como a biba sempre diz, 'vai arranjar um bofe escândalo'. – elas caíram na gargalhada.

- Assim espero. – Mila disse.

- AH. – Polly berrou sorrindo.

- O QUE? – eu e Mila dissemos.

- Nós falamos com nossos pais, fizemos aquelas carinhas de cachorro sem dono. Dissemos que queríamos nos afastar de 'certas pessoas', e que estávamos com muita saudade de você. E que se não viéssemos morar aqui, iríamos entrar em depressão. – Polly disse, eu não entendi na hora.

- Ela quis dizer que fizemos todo esse drama, e agora vamos morar nesse fim de mundo e estudar na mesma escola que você. Eles deixaram, com a condição de que tirássemos boas notas. – Mila disse.

- JURA?

- Juro. – Polly disse nos abraçamos na hora.

- Vocês não sabem como eu fico feliz em ouvir isso. Naquela escola só tem paty, que se veste de rosa. E eu preciso das minhas melhores amigas presentes pra que eu possa contar as fofocas e não me sentir sozinha nesse fim de mundo.

- Ai que bonitinho. – Mila disse.

- Mais um tempo juntas, desde o primário. – Polly disse.

Passamos o resto da tarde comprando não somente roupas, mas também, cobertores e alguns acessórios pro meu quarto. Quando ficávamos com as mãos cheias, íamos pro carro largar as sacolas, pra depois voltar às compras, fizemos isso umas cinco vezes. Quando fomos ver as horas, já tinha passado das oito. Fomos direto pro carro, ainda tínhamos que tomar banho e nos arrumar pra balada. Quando eu estacionei o carro em casa, notei que meu pai já tinha chegado.

- Oi pai, Sue, Seth, chegamos. – eu disse, meu pai olhou feio pra mim. – Foi mau. Eu sei que devia ter ligado, mas a Mila tava de fossa, e o papo tava tão bom que agente perdeu a noção do tempo. – eu falei dando um beijo na bochecha dele.

- Ok, você está perdoada. – meu pai disse dando um beijo na minha testa. – Mas me explica o que é ficar de fossa?

- Sabe dor de cotovelo, levou chifre, par de guampas, com vontade de matar o ex-namorado. – eu tinha esquecido que meu pai não entendia nosso 'vocabulário'.

- Entendi Bells. Agora vão comer alguma coisa. E antes que vocês perguntem vocês podem ir à boate. – eu já disse que meu pai é demais.

- Valeu tio Charlie. – Mila disse lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

- É valeu mesmo. – Polly disse beijando a outra bochecha dele.

- Hei vocês duas, meu pai é um homem muito bem casado. – Eu disse fingindo estar brava.

- Isso é verdade. – meu pai disse, meu coroa é um cara perdidamente apaixonado.

Nós descarregamos as compras com a ajuda de Seth. Que adorou o All Star que compramos pra ele. Jantamos coisas leves, afinal íamos dançar, MUITO. Como nós só iríamos meia noite pra Seattle, resolvemos dar uma geral no meu quarto. Colocar os novos utensílios no lugar. Depois de estar tudo bonitinho e em seu devido lugar, fomos tomar banho.

Todas nos vestimos de preto, com roupas decotadas e justas, pra dar um ar sexy. Eu coloquei um vestido preto que ia ate a metade da coxa e uma sandália de salto roxa de tiras. Mila colocou uma calça de couro preta, que deixava muito bem marcado as suas curvas, com uma blusa de mangas compridas também pretas com um decote em V, ela colocou uma bota de salto e cano alto. Já Polly estava arrasando, com uma mini-saia de cintura alta, com uma blusa justa preta tomara que caia que parecia estar grudada em sua pele, ela colocou cotas de couro de cobra, que tinham um salto e cano curto. Pra completar ela vestiu um casaquinho preto de couro, que tinha mangas compridas e que batia até o busto.

- Meninas estamos de matar hoje. – eu disse sorrindo.

- Vamos partir muitos corações. – Mila disse, colocando umas luvas furadinhas.

- Não se esqueça de deixar os homens babando. – Polly disse com um sorriso malicioso.

- Meninas posso... – Seth disse parado na porta, quando nos viu ele ficou com os olhos arregalados. -... Entrar.

- Pode. – eu disse tentando não rir.

- Vão matar que hoje? – ele perguntou.

- Ninguém em mente, ainda. – Mila disse.

- Posso tirar uma foto com vocês? – ele perguntou.

- Pode, por quê? – Polly perguntou.

- É que quando eu contar pros caras que eu estava em casa com quatro deusas, eu vou ter uma prova caso eles não acreditem. – Seth sabe fazer charme além de ser muito fofo.

- O garoto é esperto. – Mila disse.

Seth pegou a câmera e tiramos varias fotos. Teve uma que Mila e Polly estavam beijando cada bochecha dele. Outra, ele sentado o meu colo, com as duas abraçadas nele. Ficamos um tempo tirando fotos, só paramos quando vimos a hora.

- Gatinho agora temos que ir. – Polly disse dando um beijo na testa dele.

- Nos vemos amanhã Seth. – Mila disse.

- Ah se você quiser, quando os nossos pais tiverem dormindo, pode vir no meu quarto usar a internet, só na faça barulho, e não coloque vírus o meu computador. – Eu disse lhe dando um beijo na testa.

- Você não vai dizer pra mim não entrar em site pornô? – ele perguntou sorrindo de lado.

- Cara, você é um garoto. Eu sei que você vai fazer isso. – eu disse sorrindo e saindo do quarto.

Descemos a escadas, e fomos dar tchau pro meu pai e Sue. Meu pai olhou pra gente com olhos arregalados, Sue sorriu pra ele e murmurou um 'adolescentes'. Meu pai só disse pra gente tomar juízo e se cuidar. Colocamos umas musicas bem agitadas, no caminho. Só pra começar a entrar no clima. Estacionamos o carro em uma rua um pouco escura. Saímos e fomos andando em direção da boate.

Ouvimos passos nos seguindo. Nos entreolhamos, pelo som dos passos notamos que eram seis homens, deviam estar entre a puberdade e a idade adulta. Eles estavam chegando mais perto, eu e as meninas fingimos que não tínhamos ouvido nada. De repente eles nos pegaram pelo braço. Nós apenas sorrimos.

- Ola gatinhas. – um dos caras disse.

- Ola idiotas. –Mila disse.

- Uau ela tem atitude. – outro disse.

- No três? – eu perguntei pras meninas e elas acenaram.

- Nem pensem em gritar, porque ninguém vai ouvir vocês daqui. – um terceiro cara disse.

- Quem disse que iríamos gritar? – Polly falou.

- Três. – eu disse, nós os arremessados pra longe.

Eu encostei em um poste de telefone, minha pele começou a absorver o metal, logo eu estava nossos 'estrupadores', me olharam com medo. As mãos da Mila ficaram em chamas, e já as de Polly ficaram brancas e geladas, por causa do gelo. Nós começamos a espancar os caras.

Você deve estar pensando que somos alienígenas, ou bruxas, mas na verdade somos seres humanos. Quando estávamos na terceira serie fizemos um passeio com a escola e m laboratório químico, as três inteligentes resolveram se separar do grupo, e dar uma espiadinha por ai. Éramos capetinhas desde pequenas. Vimos um liquido verde espumante em uma jarra, pensamos que fosse refrigerante e acabamos tomando, o que não sabíamos era que não era refrigerante, mas sim um forte experimento químico.

Uma semana depois estávamos no hospital. Os médicos não sabiam o que estava acontecendo conosco, no dia seguinte estávamos bem de mais, esbanjando saúde. Mas quando estávamos no meu quarto no dia seguinte que fomos notar que estávamos diferentes. Cada uma de nós estava com um copo de suco em mãos, todos eram de alumínio. Estávamos assistindo um filme de terror. Quando ficamos com medo eu e as meninas apertamos os copos. Minha pele começou a absorver o alumínio, minha pele acabou ficando dura da mesma forma. Já com Mila o suco que estava dentro começou a ferver por causa do fogo em suas mãos. E o de Polly virou um picolé.

No começo ficamos assustadas, queríamos contar pros nossos pais, mas sabíamos que não dava. Eles iam fazer um escândalo, chamar a imprensa, esse duvidasse nos trancariam em uma prisão pra super dotados. Com o tempo conseguimos dominar isso. Mas quando estávamos na sétima até o primeiro ano do ensino médio, viramos uma espécie de justiceiras. Acabávamos com ladrões, estrupadores, traficantes, e sempre escrevíamos VAMP's na testa dos marginais.

A policia começou a ir atrás de nós, as coisas não estavam ficando boas, então resolvemos por um fim nisso. Nossas notas que estavam muito baixas por causa das noites mal dormidas, aumentaram pra 10. Mas teve uma vez que voltamos à tona. Mas paramos novamente porque pessoas acabaram se ferindo. Hoje temos super velocidade, uma força e visão sobre-humanas e nossos 'dons' extras.

- Terminamos. – polly disse depois que terminou de amarar os caras.

- Vamos deixar nossas assinaturas? – Mila perguntou.

- Porque não? – eu disse dando de ombros. Assinamos com uma caneta esferográfica preta THE VAMP'S, e fomos pra balada, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Nós sabíamos que aquele dia era a exceção que tínhamos que usar nossos 'dons' pra não sermos estrupadas. Dançamos a noite toda, ficamos com alguns caras, tomamos uns drink's, mas nada de mais. Digamos que foi uma noite e tanto.

**PVO Edward**

Aquela garota mexeu comigo. Eu nuca tinha desejado tanto um sangue. Depois da aula e vi que ela estava chutando o Newton, admito que eu gostei do jeito dela. Mas a atração que eu sentia pelo sangue dela fazia eu me manter afastado. Depois daquele dia eu fui pra Denali, esfriar um pouco a cabeça. Mas Tânia não parava de flertar comigo.

Na sexta à noite eu voltei pra casa. Minha família ficou feliz por eu ter voltado. Eles ficaram tão intrigados quanto eu, pelo fato de eu não conseguir ler a mente de Bella.

Alice tinha tido uma visão com Bella, duas amigas dela viriam pra cá. Parece que iriam morar aqui, mas problema pra mim. Eu e Alice tivemos uma de nossas conversas silenciosas, sobre Bella. Alice disse que via Bella se tornando uma de nós, via eu a beijando. Admito que me senti muito atraído por ela, de um modo que nunca tinha sentido antes.

No sábado à noite Alice teve uma visão de Bella e suas amigas, elas estavam vestidas lindamente, faziam qualquer homem ir a loucura. Mas parecia que seis homens estavam atrás delas, elas pareciam saber que eles estavam vindo, mas de repente a visão acabou, e se iniciou outra de el e suas amigas dançando em uma boate minutos depois,

Eu tomei a decisão de falar com ela segunda feira. Aquela garota me deixava muito intrigado.

**PVO Bella**

Quando chegamos em casa, já tinha passado das sete da manhã. Nós arrastamos pro meu quarto, tiramos os sapatos e nos jogamos na minha cama. Dez minutos depois meu pai aparece na porta do meu quarto.

- Meninas vão levantem-se, vão se arrumar pra ir pra LA Push. – meu pai disse.

- Ta pai já vamos. – ele acenou e saiu do quarto. – Alguém aceita um Redbull?

- Aceito. – as meninas disseram. Eu me levantei bem divagar e fui até a mini-geladeira que tinha no meu quarto, peguei três latinhas e tranquei a porta do meu quarto.

Tomamos o Redbull, e começamos a nos trocar tirar a maquiagem. Chegamos às sete horas da manhã em casa por meu pai nos acordar as sete e dez. Vestimos roupas bem simples, calça jeans, blusa de mangas compridas, tênis e casaco, fizemos rabos de cavalo. E fomos pra LA Push. Lá nós conhecemos Billy amigo do meu pai, e Jacob sue filho. O moleque até que arrasto asa pro nosso lado, mas como agente tava meio fora de sintonia, pela noite má, ou melhor, nada dormida. Acabamos por apenas conversar. Também conhecemos Leah a filha de Sue, aquela garota era muito mala, meio que parecia sempre estar de fossa.

Eu e as meninas acabamos por passar o dia na praia com Jake e Seth, na verdade nós ficamos sentadas quase dormindo, enquanto os dois e mais alguns garotos surfavam e conversavam. Seth mostrou as fotos de ontem pros garotos. Mais tarde quando chegamos em casa tomamos banho e fomos direto pra cama. Só pra acordar no dia seguinte.

Na manha de segunda nos levantamos lentamente, nos trocamos, tomamos café e fomos pra aula. Ouvimos musicas nem tão agitadas nem tão leves. Estacionei e desci do carro, as meninas logo atrás de mim. Depois que pegamos os horários delas, ficamos encostadas no capo do meu carro.

- Sobre o que aconteceu sábado, voltamos à ativa? – Polly perguntou.

- Eu não sei aqui é Forks não Nova York, as pessoas podem ficar desconfiadas, e se os caras nos descreverem pra policia. – Eu disse. – Ou no caso meu pai.

- Nós estávamos cheias de maquiagem e com o cabelo liso. Não vão saber que é agente, é também não deixamos nenhum DNA no local, nem tinha como. – Mila falou.

- Então as damas de preto voltaram à ativa – eu disse sorrindo, quando eu olhei pro lado pude notar que os Cullen, incluindo Edward estavam no estacionamento encostados no carro.

- O que você ta olhando Barbie? – Polly perguntou em um sussurro.

- Os Cullen estão lá, incluindo Edward. – eu disse em um sussurro também.

Mila se virou pra olhá-los.

- Qual deles é o 'cara'? O loirinho que parece que saiu de uma tortura, o fortão que parece que tomas esteroides ou outro branquelo com cara de revoltado? – Mila perguntou em um tom normal, eu vi Alice e Rosali Cullen rirem.

- O branquelo com carinha de revoltado. – eu disse.

- Ele tem uma bundinha muito gostosa. – Polly disse.

- Verdade, mas como diz o Rafa, eu prefiro alguém da cor do pecado. - Mila disse. – Eles pra mim parecem mais um bando de albinos. **(N/a: meu amigo gay diz isso, ele é negro, é diz que é da cor do pecado, é um sarro.).**

- O seu ex, era bem branquinho, Mila. – eu disse.

- Pra toda regra a sua exceção, e o desgraçado era muito bom de cama, o que compensa. – Mila disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Tomará que a 'outra', desbanque milhões do pai dele. – Polly disse.

- Concordo. – eu disse. – Tomará que o pai dele tira a mesada, pra ele aprender a se virar.

- Idem. – Polly disse depois encarou os Cullen – è só eu que acho ou vocês também, que eles têm um ar de sobrenatural.

- Assim como nós? – Mila perguntou.

- Não tipo, Victoria. – Polly disse. Victoria é uma ruiva de olhos vermelhos, uma vez nós a vimos morder um cara no pescoço, sugando todo o seu sangue.

- Eu não sei, eles têm olhos negros, ela tinha olhos vermelhos. – eu disse, agora nós estávamos falando em um sussurro. Eu ia continuar, mas o sinal bateu, nós seguimos pra nossas aulas.

* * *

**Oi gente! Não me matem. bah e foi mau pela troca de capitulos juro que foi sem querer.**

**Serio foi mau pelo atraso. Eu fiz esse capitulo grande pra compensar.**

**Só queria dar uns avisos, e dizer muito obrigada pelas reviews.**

**- pra quem gosta de naruto, eu tenho uma nova fic on-line se chama 'Princesa Ying Yang' o prólogo já ta on-line eu posto o primeiro capitulo ainda essa semana.**

**- ME desculpem se houver atrasos é que minha outra fic 'Nunca Como Antes' ta quase no fim, por isso eu to me dedicando um pouquinho mais a ela. Mas eu não esqueci dessa. **

**- E MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Mil Bjus **

**Samy**

**Me mandei reviews.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Descoberta

**Paramore - **CrushCrushCrush

[Crushcrushcrush]

I got a lot to say to you

Eu tenho muito a dizer pra você, yeah,

Yeah! I got a lot to say

Eu tenho muito a dizer

I notice your eyes are always glued to me

Eu percebi que seus olhos estão sempre grudados em mim

Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all

Mantendo-os aqui e isso não faz sentido

* * *

**Capitulo 05**

A manha passou normal, eu tive a aula de matemática com a Mila e a de Historia com a Polly. Eu fiquei pensando no que a Polly tinha dito sobre os Cullen. Eles tinham mesmo um ar de sobrenatural, eram bonitos e brancos de mais, e não comiam nada no almoço, eles tinham as bandejas com comida, mas sempre ficavam intocadas. Era sinistro. Eu sai da minha ultima aula e encontrei Mila e Polly na porta. Eu nem perdi meu tempo perguntando como elas sabiam que eu estava lá.

- Bella você nem sabe? – Polly disse.

- Claro que eu não sei. Você não disse ainda. – eu falei, ela revirou os olhos.

- Nós estamos na primeira capa. – Mila disse me entregando o jornal.

A manchete dizia **'** **THE VAMP's. Um grupo de justiceiras nova-iorquinas está agindo em Seattle. '** Interessante, fazia tempo que nós não estávamos nas capas. Tinha uma foto dos caras que tentaram nos estrupar com a nossa assinatura na testa.

- Eu senti falta de estar na capa. – eu disse.

- Você vive nas capas, Barbie. – Mila disse.

- Sim de revistas, mas não de jornais. – eu disse, depois sussurrei. – E não com a minha outra identidade.

Nós estávamos caminhando devagar, pra nós. Entramos no refeitório e todo mundo nos encarou. Eu me obriguei a rolar os olhos. Sendo filha de Renné Swan eu estava acostumada com todo mundo me olhando e vindo puxar o meu saco. Eu tava vendo que daqui a pouco a P1 (piriguete Jéssica) e P2 (piriguete Lauren) iam vir encher minha paciência.

Eu e as meninas compramos pizza, bolo e refrigerante. Sentamos em uma mesa vazia, mas eu sabia que logo alguém ia vir aqui se juntar a nós, infelizmente. Eu olhei pra mesa dos Cullen, por habito, e notei que Edward estava me fitando. Logo desviei o olhar, sabia que devia estar corando.

- Ele ta te encarando. – Polly disse sem olhar pra mim.

- Eu sei. – eu disse pra em seguida tomar um gole de refrigerante.

- Onde está a mulher matadora que eu conheço? – Mila perguntou.

- Está escondida em algum lugar. – eu disse.

- Ai Bella, você e os seus cats com cara de mau. – Polly disse.

- Não tenho culpa que esse tipo de homem me chame a atenção. – eu disse. – Mas mudando de assunto. Vocês vão morar aonde?

- Em um apartamento na cidade. – Mila disse. – Finalmente liberdade. Agora vamos poder trazer quem quisermos pra casa.

- Vou fingir que não sei que 'quem quisermos' significa caras sarados. – eu disse sorrindo pra elas.

- Ai Barbie, não se faça de inocente, você é virgem não santa. – Polly disse.

- E vocês duas não são uma coisa nem outra. – eu disse sorrindo de lado.

Nós comemos tranquilamente, por cinco minutos. O pai da Mila é o melhor cirurgião plástico do mundo. Os pais da Polly são um cantor e uma atriz. Ninguém nunca imaginaria que nós três somos as THE VAMP's. E como o batman, ninguém nunca imaginou que ele fosse o Bruce Wen. Nossos pais nunca cuidaram de nós, sempre foram às babas, por isso somos tão rebeldes.

Eles sempre pensaram que dinheiro comprava amor e carinho, eles não sabiam de nada. Meu psicólogo diz que meu problema é falta de atenção, que eu não recebi carinho materno. Ele fala como se eu fosse uma coitadinha, mas eu nunca dei muita importância pra isso.

Eu olhei meu refrigerante e minha pizza, o refrigerante estava quente e a pizza tinha esfriado. Eu olhei pras garotas ao meu lado, elas me encararam com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Eu apontei com a cabeça pro meu prato. Elas rolaram os olhos, Polly segurou a garrafa de refrigerante, ela ficou gelada na hora. Mila colocou a mão um dez centímetros acima da pizza, eu logo vi vapor subindo.

- Valeu meninas. - eu disse.

- De nada, você sabe que somos multi uso. - Polly disse sorrindo.

- Vocês sabem que são muito mais do que utensílios de cozinha pra mim. – Eu disse fazendo biquinho.

- Agente sabe Bella, mas essa carinha de cachorro sem dono não funciona com agente – Mila disse sorrindo – do mesmo modo que não funciona com você.

Eu ia responder, mas a P1 e a P2 chegaram. O resto do nosso almoço foi o maior porre. Aquelas duas patis ficaram enchendo a nossa curta e quase inexistente paciência, só falando dos nossos pais. E depois dizem que as melhores garotas são as do interior. Até parece.

Quando o sinal bateu, eu pensei graças aos deuses. Eu tava quase desmaiando de tanto tédio. Mas só agora eu fui me lembrar que minha aula era de biologia, ou seja, o mostro malvado que era Edward Cullen ia me comer. Epa peraí não levo pra malicia essa frase.

Quando eu entrei lá estava ele sentado naquela linda mesa de mármore, até parece. Ele estava lá com a aquela cara de quem não faz sexo ao um século, mas ainda sim tava muito gato. OMG! EU NÃO PENSEI ISSO! Fingindo não ter maliciado, me dirigi pra sentar ao seu lado. Nós ficamos o que, tipo uns três minutos em silencio pra logo depois eu ouvir ele falar:

- Oi – é foi só isso você devia ter pensado que foi grande coisa.

- Oi – eu disse me virando pra encará-lo. Ué que estranho os olhos deles eram negros agora estavam dourados.

- Eu sou Edward Cullen, você deve ser Bella. – ele me disse com um sorriso de fazer o coração de qualquer uma disparar, com exceção do meu que eu podia controlar muito bem esse fato.

- Prazer. – eu disse esticando minha mão. Cara como a mão dele é gelada, eu só não estremeci ao toque porque estava acostumado com a mão da Polly. Mas eu juro que sem querer, comecei a absorver a sua pele. Mas por sorte parei na hora.

Nessa hora o professor chegou e eu me virei pra encará-lo. Você deve estar pensando como eu sou capaz de absorver a pele de alguém. Pois é, eu absorvo matéria, nas aulas de química minha professora disse que tudo é matéria. E tecnicamente falando nós somos matéria, esse gostosão do meu lado é matéria, e também nós somos formados de átomos que é a menor parte de uma célula, eu acho, e átomo é matéria. É alguma coisa assim. Mas o que eu achei estranho é que parecia que eu estava absorvendo um metal tão gelado e duro quanto diamante. É eu já absorvi diamante, peguei um dos brincos da minha mãe.

O professor mandou agente analisar alguma coisa das casacas de cebola. Eu posso ser rebelde, mas não sou demente. Eu estudava na aula. Sabe eu sempre tive uma coisa em mente, escola é muito legal, o que é chato é a aula. Fato. Continuando, eu era uma nerd com estilo e personalidade. Nesse trabalho que eu tive que fazer com o gostosão Cullen. Eu falei o nome de três dos cinco.

O cara ficou impressionado, eu ouvi ele murmurar em um tom que nenhum humano seria capaz de ouvir. _"Ela é muito inteligente pra uma humana"_. Então o gostosão Cullen não era humano, bom saber. Depois da aula eu e as meninas vamos ter uma pequena _reunião_.

- Então você gosta da chuva? – ok esse foi o fim do final. Pelo amor de deus essa foi o pior modo de começar uma cantada, _falar sobre clima_. Esse cara parece que não é desse século.

- Não sou muito chegada em tempo frio. Chuva e neve não fazem meu estilo. – eu disse de forma relaxada, enquanto o encarava.

- Então porque se mudou pra cidade mais chuvosa do país? – ele perguntou de uma forma que mais parecia uma acusação.

- Você não leu nas revistas? – eu disse encarando minhas mãos, e inconscientemente mordendo meu lábio.

- Na verdade não. – ele me olhou de forma divertida.

- Eu meio que pisei na bola, _algumas_ vezes. – eu disse sorrindo. – Minha mãe estava muito estressada então me enxoto pra cá.

- Eu sinto muito. – ele disse, no seu olhar eu notei que havia sinceridade.

- Não se preocupe eu já me acostumei. – eu disse dando de ombros. – Alias minhas amigas estão aqui, então o inferno se transformou em paraíso.

Ele ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas o sinal tocou. Ele me acompanhou até minha próxima aula, educação física. Eu odeio educação física. Eu não posso usar minha real força na escola. Meus movimentos não podem ser rápidos de mais. Ou seja, maior porre.

Depois daquela tortura, eu tomei um banho rápido e me encaminhei pro estacionamento. Quando eu estava prestes a abrir a porta do carro, eu ouvi o som de pneus derrapando no gelo. Era uma van que vinha na minha direção eu ia reagir, mas eu vi Edward Cullen correndo de uma forma sobrenatural em minha direção. Eu fiquei meio que em choque, mas quando eu senti a mão dele na minha cintura, foi como se uma corrente elétrica passasse pelo meu corpo.

Eu vi quando a mão dele amassou a lataria do carro. Ele me olhou em choque. Eu o olhei com os olhos que pareciam que iam saltar da minha cara. Eu me mexi, isso fez com que meus seis encostassem-se ao peito dele. Sem comentários fiquei toda arrepiada, até acho que molhei a calcinha. Detalhes.

- Você não é humano. – eu disse de forma convicta. Pra que fala agora foi à vez dele de ficar em choque.

Não deu tempo de ele responder. Eu só ouvi a gritaria. "AI MEU DEUS A BELLA". Pra ver como os seres humanos são pessoas boas. "MEU DEUS QUANTO VOCÊ ACHA QUE VÃO PAGAR POR ESSA FOTO". Cara nessas horas da vontade de matar um. Eu não sei por que, ou quem chamou, mas eu ouvi as sirenes da ambulância, E do carro do MEU PAI. Fala serio! Vai dar merda.

Eu vi os para-médicos vindo na minha direção e do Cullen. Eu o ouvi convencer os enfermeiros que ele estava bem. Merda, como eu vou explicar pros caras, quando a agulha se quebrar ao tentar perfurar a minha pele? Mil vezes merda.

* * *

**N/a:**

Oi minha gente!!!

Mau ai pela demora! Xb

Época de provas, trabalhos, e fora o fato que minha melhor amiga ta braba comigo, to de castigo. Mas fazer o que? É a vida.

Eu demorei pra posta, desculpa.

Eu queria agradecer de coração pelas reviews. Valeu mesmo.

Mil beijos

Samy

Ps: _vamos fazer um trato, quanto mais reviews vocês deixarem mais rápido e maior vem o capitulo._


	6. Edward Gostosão Cullen

**Capital Inicial -** Natasha

Tem sete vidas

Mas ninguém sabe de nada

Carteira falsa com idade adulterada

O vento sopra enquanto ela morde

Desaparece antes que alguém acorde

Um passo sem pensar

Um outro dia, um outro lugar.

Cabelo verde, tatuagem no pescoço.

Um rosto novo, um corpo feito pro pecado.

A vida é bela o paraíso um comprimido

Qualquer balaco ilegal ou proibido

* * *

**She is**** bad in Person**

**Capitulo**** 06**

Sabe às vezes eu penso que o destino arma contra mim. Sério eu acho que foi o destino que mandou minha mãe me enxota pra cá. Agora aqui estou eu, sentada nessa bendita cama de hospital, obrigada a ser examinada, pra ver se houve alguma fratura no meu corpo. Coisa que não é possível de se acontecer.

As garotas vieram correndo com o meu carro pra cá. Elas me garantiram que conseguiram apagar todas as fotos tiradas do meu 'pequeno acidente'. Eu estou com uma enorme raiva. Porque justo no dia que o gostosão Cullen vem falar comigo, essa bendita van tem que vir na minha direção? EU ODEIO O DESTINO!

Meu pai chegou aqui todo preocupado, quando eu tava quase acalmando ele o idiota do Tayler, (que por um acaso tava paquerando a Mila) começa a dizer 'Desculpa Bella, desculpa Bella, eu juro que não queria'. Meu pai ficou totalmente descontrolado e disse: ' Nós vamos ter uma boa conversinha depois rapaz. Você não vai dirigir por um bom tempo. '. Resumindo deu merda.

O que me deu mais raiva do que eu já to é que o gostosão Cullen começou a dizer que eu bati a cabeça, e foi uma alucinação minha ele vir correndo em alta velocidade na minha direção. Até parece. Me deu vontade de dizer ' Hello! Eu não me machuco e uma batida no concreto não ia fazer mau nenhum ao meu cérebro!'. Mas não eu tive que me segurar já que o imbecil do motorista daquela maldita van entrou no quarto.

A Mila deu um jeito de mandar todo mundo pra fora do quarto, dando um jeito eu quero dizer mostrar ainda mais o seu decote, que escondia aqueles dois melões. Ela e a Polly entraram no quarto e me abraçaram.

- Você vai ter que me ensinar o esquema dos peitos. – eu disse pra Mila.

- Vai à merda Swan. – Mila disse revirando os olhos.

- Viu você está intacta, já voltou a seu estado normal. – Polly disse.

A porta do quarto se abriu e nós nos viramos pra ver quem era. OMG! Zeus acaba de entrar no quarto, vestido de medico! UAU!Que vontade de virar enfermeira! Múaháháha (isso era pra ser uma risada maligna).

- Boa tarde meninas, eu sou Carlisle Cullen. – o Zeus estendeu a mão e nós três, babando, apertamos a sua mão.

- Muito prazer doutor. – Mila disse sorrindo. – Eu sou Camila Linz.

- Você é filha de J.P. Linz. – ele perguntou.

- Sim, é meu pai. – ela deu um sorriso cativante.

- Me deu uma vontade de ficar doente agora. – Polly sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Não me segurei tive que rir. O filhote de Zeus me olhou intrigado.

- Você parece bem. – o Dr. Cullen disse.

- Não se preocupe ela está no estado de loucura natural. – Polly disse sorrindo de canto.

Ele me examinou e disse que eu estava bem e se quisesse podia voltar pra casa. As meninas foram paquerar o cara, e eu fui andar pelos corredores. Eu estava andando distraidamente, pensando em como foi bom ser prensada por o gostosão Cullen, e de repente eu bato com alguém. Adivinha quem é? Edward Gostosão Cullen.

- Foi mau. – eu disse o encarando.

- Da próxima vez preste atenção por onde anda. – DESGRAÇADO que grosso, ele ia virando as costas, mas eu segurei seu pulso.

- Preciso falar com você. – eu disse olhando bem nos seus olhos.

- Então fale. – ele me encarou friamente.

- Quero que me explique como correu tão rápido pra me salvar.

- Você está louca eu estava do seu lado.

- A tah, e minha mãe é virgem. – eu disse, ele arregalou os olhos com minhas palavras e meu sarcasmo.

- Você bateu a cabeça. Por isso está delirando. – ótimo mais uma desculpa esfarrapada.

- Mesmo se eu tivesse batido a cabeça, coisa que não aconteceu, isso não ia mudar o que eu vi. – eu disse furiosa segurando o corrimão de metal. Ai meu deus, que garoto irritante.

- Ao menos você poderia ter dito 'obrigado' por eu te salvar. – ele disse cruzando os braços musculosos. Swan para de ficar prestando atenção em como ele é gostoso e se concentra na conversa.

- Obrigada.

- Você não vai desistir? – ele perguntou se referindo a minha pergunta anterior.

- Não.

- Então vai ficar desapontada. – dizendo isso ele me deu as costas.

AI esse cara me irrita! De tão irritada que eu tava, eu apertei forte de mais o corrimão e ele se entortou, marcando os meus dedos. Droga! Agora quero ver como eu vou concertar isso! INFERNO! Eu odeio ser eu!

Mila, Polly e eu estamos jogadas na minha cama, lendo algumas revistas, escutando musicas e comendo brigadeiro. As meninas estão tentando me fazer relaxar em relação ao Cullen.

- Ok, se você pudesse escolher qual personagem de mangá você ia querer como namorado? – Polly disse.

- Sasuke Uchiha. – eu disse sem olhar pra ela, eu estava concentrada demais na panela de brigadeiro na minha frente.

- Você gosta de vilões ou é só minha impressão? – Mila perguntou pra mim com o maior sarcasmo.

- Ele não é mau. Ele é só um ninja vingador que quer matar o irmão mais velho por destruir toda sua família. – eu disse.

- E depois você diz que o cara não pertence ao lado negro. – Polly disse rolando os olhos. – E você Mila?

- O Shoran de Sakura Card Capton. – ela disse sorrindo. – Ai ele é tão fofo.

- Sem duvida. – Polly disse suspirando.

- E você Polly? – eu perguntei.

- O Inuyasha. – ela disse se deitando na cama. – Eu acho ele o máximo.

- Você gosta de um cara que é metade cachorro, e me critica por eu gostar de um vingador? – eu falei a encarando.

- Mas ele é fofo. – Mila disse.

- Mudando de assunto. – Polly disse sorrindo. – Que tal se nós formos pra Seattle e fizer uma 'ronda' – ela fez aspas com os dedos.

- Gostei da idéia. – eu disse. – Vou descontar minha raiva nos bandidos.

- Só não exagera Barbie Bella. – Mila disse.

**PVO Edward**

Eu não sei o que deu na minha cabeça, pra correr o risco de expor a minha família, por causa de uma mera mortal. Quando eu vi aquela van indo ao encontro daquele corpo frágil, foi como se eu estivesse no piloto automático. Meu corpo se móvel pra proteger o dela. Quando eu a ouvi dizer 'Você não é humano' fiquei em estado de choque. Mas pra minha sorte os para-médicos vieram logo.

Eu me encontrei com ela no corredor do hospital e ela ficou fazendo perguntas. Aquela humana me intrigava, seu sangue e sua mente me deixam louco. Ela sabia que eu era diferente, mas não me julgou por isso. Pelo que eu notei ela só estava irritada por eu não ter dito a verdade pra ela. Mas o que mais me intrigou foi que quando eu me virei, eu escutei metal sendo amassado. Quando fui ver o que era ela não estava mais lá.

Rosalie esta furiosa, por eu ter nos exposto. Jasper esta a fim de fazer uma loucura. Já Alice e Emment estão do meu lado. Esme está com um sorriso no rosto, não faço idéia do porque, ela ainda por cima esta bloqueando os pensamentos. O que me deixa mais irritado do que já estou.

Eu me virei pra encarar Alice, e vi que ela estava tendo uma visão.

_- Mudando de assunto. –_ Polly, aquela amiga de Bella disse _– Que tal se nós formos pra Seattle e fizer uma 'ronda' _– ela fez aspas com os dedos_._

_- Gostei da idéia. – _Bella disse._ – Vou descontar minha raiva nos bandidos. _

_- Só não exagera Barbie Bella. _– Camila a outra amiga de Bella disse.

Eu olhei intrigado pra Alice. O que elas iriam aprontar. Aquelas garotas não sabiam que tinha uma gangue agindo em Seattle? _"Eu não faço a mínima idéia Edward" _Alice pensou dando de ombros. Logo começou outra visão.

_- O que você pensa que esta fazendo? –_ Bella disse encarando um homem que tinha uma menina com lagrimas no rosto encostada na parede.

_- Vocês querem se juntar a nós? –_ três homens apareceram atrás de Bella e suas amigas.

_- Claro porque não? _– Camila disse sorrindo de canto.

Depois isso a visão ficou embaçada. Eu olhei espantado pra Alice, ela me olhava da mesma maneira. O que aquela garota tem em mente? Ela não notou que tem um grupo de estrupadores na frente dela? Isabella Swan era louca, ou melhor, é louca!

- O que você viu Alice? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Quando isso vai acontecer? – eu perguntei encarando Alice.

- A primeira visão já aconteceu. A segunda vai ser mais ou menos daqui a meia hora. – Alice me respondeu.

Eu me virei e peguei as chaves do meu volvo. Sai de casa correndo sem dar tempo de alguém me fazer perguntas.

**PVO Bella**

Meu pai pensa que eu vou dormir na casa das garotas, porque eu estou muito abalada, e todo aquele na verdade eu vou dormir na casa da Mila, mas só bem mais tarde. Agora nos estamos nos arrumando pra nossa 'ronda'. THE VAMP's vai voltar à ativa. Você deve estar se perguntando o porquê desse nome, THE VAMP's, pois eu explico. Na verdade é por dois motivos, o primeiro é que nós três parecemos vampiras com essas roupas pretas, juntas e decotadas. E o segundo é por nada menos que a tradução literal da palavra vamp, quer dizer mulher interesseira. Nada haver com a gente, mas fazer o que, o nome é legal.

Meu cabelo estava liso e revoltado, assim como os das meninas. Claro, fazer chapinha em cidade chuvosa da nisso. Meus trajes pareciam típicos de uma vampira em filme de terror. Eu estava usando uma blusa vermelho sangue (estilo piratas do Caribe) com um espartilho preto e uma calça de couro, extremamente justa e pra completar o visual, uma bota com cano até o joelho preta e de salto alto. Como diria a minha mãe, pronta pra matar. Mila e Polly estavam com o visual igual ao meu, a diferença é que a blusa da Mila era roxa e da Polly azul gelo.

Sabe quando você presente que algo vai acontecer? Eu estou me sentindo assim agora. Eu estou sentada no banco de traz do carro enquanto Mila dirige e Polly fica olhando a janela do banco do passageiro. Quando eu 'mudo' por assim dizer, quando eu uso meus 'poderes', meu cheiro, minha pele, minha mente, tudo muda, eu não pareço ser Isabella Swan mais sim Atena. Eu sei meio estranho esse meu codinome, mas não fui eu que escolhi. Atena é a deusa da independência da inteligência, pra mim ela é uma inspiração. Assim como Poseidon é uma enorme inspiração pra Polly ela ama água, principalmente gelo. Já Mila é fan do deus Ares, o deus da guerra, eu sei é meio bizarro, mais ainda sim, estranho como nós.

Nós ouvimos um grito de mulher, provavelmente estrupadores, nós fomos na direção do som. Quando chegamos lá viemos àquela cena horrível. Uma mulher entre seus vinte cinco e trinta anos, encostada na parede com as roupas sendo rasgadas por um cara.

- O que você pensa que esta fazendo? – eu disse encarando um homem que segurava a menina com lagrimas no rosto encostada na parede.

- Vocês querem se juntar a nós? – três homens apareceram atrás de nós.

- Claro porque não? – Mila disse sorrindo de canto.

Eu senti que os caras vinham na nossa direção. Me virei e segurei o punho do cara numero 2, ele sorriu pra mim, eu peguei e torci seu pulso, agora ele não vai rir por muito tempo.

- Solte ela se você não quiser morrer. – eu disse encarando o cara numero 1.

- E o que você vai fazer garotinha? – ele me perguntou.

- Vou te deixar impotente pra que você nunca mais tente estrupar uma garota. – eu o peguei pelo pescoço e o joguei na parede. – Mila é com você. – eu disse sorrindo.

- Ótimo! – ela disse sorrindo malevolamente – Sinta seus ossos queimarem. – depois que ela disse isso só se puderam ouvir gritos.

- Bella venha aqui. – Polly disse, ela estava agachada do lado da garota.

- Você está bem? – eu perguntei me agachando na frente dela.

- A-agora s-sim, ob-brigada. – ela disse me abraçando.

- De nada, não se preocupe agora você vai ficar bem. – eu disse sorrindo amavelmente.

Polly levou a garota até o carro, foi levá-la pra casa. Eu senti que alguém estava me observando, me virei e advinha com quem eu dou de cara. BINGO! Edward Gostosão Cullen. Nessas horas eu agradeço pelo meu cheiro e minha voz serem capazes mudar. Eu sorri pra ele e caminhei na sua direção. Jesus obrigado por hoje eu ter decidido usar mascara.

Eu fiz uma coisa que queria fazer a MUITO tempo. Parei na frente dele, ele olhou pra mi. Eu me inclinei e o beijei. Ele segurou minha cintura e me prensou contra a parede. É minhas duvidas foram esclarecidas, Edward Cullen é um vampiro, só pela sua forma e agilidade se nota isso. Claro que pra mim que já conhecia vampiros antes ficou meio que obvio. Nós nos separamos por falta de ar, da minha parte, ele pegou e retirou minha mascara. Ele ficou me fitando meio que surpreso.

- Isso fica entre nós, bonitão. – eu lhe dei um selinho e sai dali. É esse foi um dia de trabalho bem produtivo.

* * *

**N/a:**

Mil perdoes! Eu sei que demorei pra caralho, mas eu tava meio que sem criatividade, e sem tempo.

Mas eu vou fazer o possível pra escrever o próximo super rápido.

Então vocês gostaram do capitulo? Eu amei escrever a ultima parte. O que vocês acham que vai acontecer no próximo?

Se querem saber deixem reviews, eu sei que meio cara de pau eu pedir isso porque já faz um tempo que eu não posto.

Mil beijos

Samy


	7. Desfilando em NY

**Joan Jett – I HATE MY SELF FOR LOVING YOU**

**I think of you every night and day**

Eu penso em você todo dia e toda noite

**You took my heart then you took my pride away**

Você arrancou meu coração e então arrancou meu orgulho

**I hate myself for loving you**

Eu me odeio por amar você

**Can't break free from the**** things that you do**

Não consigo me esquecer das coisas que você faz

**I wanna walk but I run back to you that's why**

Eu quero ir embora, mas volto correndo para você e é por isso

**I hate myself for loving you**

Que eu me odeio por amar você

* * *

**She is**** bad in person**

**Capitulo**** 07**

Eu olhei pra janela do avião e só vi nuvens. É mamãe estou chegando a Nova York. Como já era sábado eu tive que ir ao tal desfile que minha mãe pediu. Mas minha cabeça não estava nem um pouco interessada nisso, mas sim no que aconteceu ontem à noite.

Flashback ON

_ Eu senti que alguém estava me observando, me virei e advinha com quem eu dou de cara. BINGO! Edward Gostosão Cullen. Nessas horas eu agradeço pelo meu cheiro e minha voz serem capazes de mudar. Eu sorri pra ele e caminhei na sua direção. Jesus obrigado por hoje eu ter decidido usar mascara. _

_ Eu fiz uma coisa que queria fazer a MUITO tempo. Parei na frente dele, ele olhou pra mim. Eu me inclinei e o beijei. Ele segurou minha cintura e me prensou contra a parede. É minhas duvidas foram esclarecidas, Edward Cullen é um vampiro, só pela sua forma e agilidade se nota isso. Claro que pra mim que já conhecia vampiros antes ficou meio que obvio. Nós nos separamos por falta de ar, da minha parte, ele pegou e retirou minha mascara. Ele ficou me fitando meio que surpreso._

_- Isso fica entre nós, bonitão. – eu lhe dei um selinho e sai dali. É esse foi um dia de trabalho bem produtivo._

Flashback OFF

Eu pisei na bola, ele tirou minha mascara e descobriu quem eu sou. Ou melhor, minha 'identidade secreta'. Mas beijar ele foi TÃO BOM! Aqueles lábios frios e tão macios, quando ele juntou nossos corpos (lê-se: me prensar contra a parede), OMG! E pensar que segunda ele vai me pedir explicações sobre tudo. Agora eu tenho dois dias pra pensar nisso. Eu tenho que me concentrar é na forma que minha mãe vai reagir quando me vir.

A Mila e a Polly estão no mesmo vôo que eu, afinal, elas vão visitar os pais e tudo mais. Eu fico pensando em como a Mila vai reagir quando o G aparecer por lá. É deve ser duro ter que olhar na cara do seu ex-namorado, que por um acaso te chifrou e ainda por cima a 'amante' dele engravidou. É isso que daria uma boa novela mexicana.

O que eu não daria pra ser uma garota normal. O que eu não daria pra _ele_ ser um cara normal. Céus porque eu sempre me apaixono por caras 'perigosos'? Eu devo ter rogado praga na cruz, é você leu certo _praga_, não pedra, minha situação tava critica de mais pra ser apenas simples pedrinhas.

- No que você ta pensando? – Mila me perguntou.

- Em ontem. – eu disse sem encará-la, mas infelizmente eu comecei a ficar vermelha.

- O que aconteceu depois que eu sai com a garota? – Polly perguntou já desconfiada.

- Ela beijou o Cullen. – Mila disse sorrindo.

- O QUE? – Polly meio que gritou.

- Você tinha que ver. Ela beijou ele, e logo ele prensou ela na parede. Parecia que iam se comer. Daí depois que eles pararam de se beijar ele tirou a mascara dela, e pior ela deixou. Então ela sorriu pra ele e disse: '_Isso fica entre agente, bonitão'_. Ou alguma coisa assim. Ela deu um selinho nele e virou as costas. Cara eu tava me sentindo no meio de um filme do batman. – Mila disse.

- Caraca! – Polly disse – Porque quando eu 'saio de cena' as coisas maneiras acontecem. – ela disse olhando o tênis dela.

- O que você vai dizer quando ele vir falar com você segunda? – Mila perguntou.

- Está ai o problema! – eu disse – Eu to caidinha por ele, e eu não sei o que dizer! Não da pra eu falar: '_ É você descobriu meu segredo, eu sou uma vigilante. Mas não conta pra ninguém. Você fez o trabalho de biologia?'_.

- Você tem razão. – Polly disse.

- Você sabe que ele é um vampiro. Ele sabe que você é uma das THE VAMP's. Estão quites. – Mila disse dando de ombros – Raciocina comigo. Se ele sabe o que você é, ou melhor, o que nós somos você tem mais um bom motivo pra falar com ele.

- Camila Linz Borba você é uma gênia! – eu disse a abraçando.

- Viu Bella, a cabeça não serve só pra carregar cabelo – ela disse brincando.

- Se você diz – eu dei de ombros sorrindo.

Quando o avião pousou, eu tenho que admitir, eu estava muito nervosa. Imagina se você encontra a sua mãe, que por uma acaso de mandou ir morar com o seu pai, cuja qual você não se da bem, e ainda por cima vai ter que participar de um desfile chato só porque ela pediu. É meio complicado!

Nós estávamos saindo do avião, quando eu comecei a ver os fotógrafos. Que saco! Eu tinha esquecido que a minha mãe é famosa. Tudo é tão bom em Forks, sem fotógrafos, paparazzis, sem repórteres, lá é como se nós fossemos pessoas normais. Eu vi minha mãe ali no meio. Jesus o que é isso? Não creio que a dona Renné veio me buscar.

- Bella! – ela correu e me abraçou – Eu senti sua falta filha.

OMG! Eu devo ter sido abduzida. Ou mandada pra outra dimensão.

- Oi mãe – eu disse.

Eu não vi mais Mila e Polly depois disso acho que elas foram pra casa, ou melhor, mansão delas. Minha mãe ficou falando o caminho todo até em casa. Eu nunca pensei que ela ficaria tão feliz por me ver voltando pra casa. Mas pra ser bem sincera eu não tava prestando muito atenção nela até que ela disse:

- Bella você sabe aquelas vigilantes que andavam por NY, THE VAMP's? – eu fiquei em estado de alerta.

- Sim o que têm elas? – eu falei pela primeira vez desde que saímos do aeroporto.

- Eu ouvi dizer que elas estão agindo em Forks. Eu quero que você volte a morar comigo lá é muito perigoso.

- Não eu não vou voltar a morar aqui só porque aquelas garotas estão fazendo o que a policia não faz. Eu gosto de morar em Forks, lá eu sou _quase_ uma garota normal. – eu disse meio irritada.

- Mas Bella-

- Não mãe nada de mais – eu a interrompi.

- Tudo bem, mas tome muito cuidado. – ela disse.

- OK.

Quando nós chegamos em casa minha mãe começou a falar do desfile. Eu sou uma pessoa que prefere usar ALL STAR a uma sandália de salto. Serio qual a graça de ser modelo? Ter fama e glamour, se achar porque você é magra? Pra mim não é uma coisa atrativa.

Eu acho que isso não me é atrativo porque desde pequena eu vi os dois lados da carreira. Se você quer ser modelo, tem que fazer uma dieta balanceada, isso não é comigo. E lá tem coisa melhor do que comer? A Polly e a Mila diriam que sim, mas isso não vem ao caso. Pra ter idéia você ganha trezentos reais pro um desfile, se você não é famosa. Já um comercial de TV geralmente pode passar dos mil.

Pra ser modelo, você tem horas de ensaio, quase sempre tem que andar de salto alto. Você dorme tarde e acorda cedo. Não pode dar vexame. Não pode ser você mesma, sempre tem alguém te dizendo o que fazer. Todo o cara que você sai ou conversa dizem que é seu namorado. É muito chato, pelo menos pra mim, mas tem gente que gosta. E se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi com o longo da vida foi que gosto e política não se discutem.

- Bella você ainda ta atirada na cama? – minha mãe perguntou entrando no meu quarto.

- Uhum – eu murmurei.

- Vamos levanta o traseiro da cama e vai se vestir pra sair. – dizendo isso ela saiu do meu quarto.

Eu fico impressionada com o quanto minha mãe está diferente. Imagina antes dela me deporta pra Forks, agente vivia brigando, não tinha uma conversa sem gritos. Agora ela ta toda carinhosa pro meu lado. Eu em, que pessoinha mais bipolar.

Eu me levantei bem devagar e fui pro meu banheiro. Eu me olhei no espelho e me apavorei. MEU DEUS eu to parecendo à noiva cadáver. Tirei minhas roupas correndo e fui pro banho, ver se conseguia melhorar minha aparência. Vi que meu shampoo de morango ainda estava lá. Meu sabonete preferido também.

Eu tomei um banho demorado, depois de me enxaguar e secar eu me enrolei na toalha. Me olhei no espelho novamente e vi que eu tava bem melhor. Quando eu entrei no meu quarto a roupa que minha mãe escolheu estava esticada na cama. Uma calça de couro preta, uma blusa azul tomara que caia cheia de lantejoulas, um casaco azul bebe e um scarpin preto com caveirinhas prata. É até que eu gostei da roupa.

Eu me troquei e olhei no espelho. NOSSA eu to um arraso! Pra dar um toque inocente eu passei creme de pentear e deixei meu cabelo cacheado. Se no desfile eles não gostarem é só lavar e fazer uma escova. Eu só passei um lápis e o rímel, make bem básica.

Desci as escadas e vi que a minha mãe estava na sala me esperando. Do lado dela estava sentado meu padrasto Phil eu quase nunca o vejo. No começo eles não me viram, só foram me notar quando eu parei na frente deles.

- Bella você ficou tão bonita de azul! – minha mãe disse sorrindo.

- Valeu, eu adorei a roupa. – eu disse mostrando um sorriso tímido e sentando do lado dela.

- É sua. É uma peça da minha ultima coleção. Hoje você e as meninas vão poder escolher e levar as peças que quiserem. Esse desfile foi todo inspirado em você bebe. – ela me abraçou.

Nossa fazia muito tempo que ela não me chamava de bebe. Acho que a ultima vez foi quando eu tinha cinco anos.

- Você cresceu Bella. – Phil disse, ele ate que era legal, mas eu nunca falei muito com ele.

- Pois é.

Depois de toda essa 'reunião de família' nós fomos pro tal desfile. Minha mãe não exagerou quando disse que as roupas foram todas inspiradas em mim. Na maioria das peças eram pretas, as exceções eram roxas, vermelhas e azuis. Eu vi até uma camiseta da Joan Jett minha ídolo. E eu que pensei que minha mãe mal me conhecia.

- Então o que achou? – ela disse sorrindo ao notar a surpresa estampada no meu rosto.

- Eu simplesmente amei. – eu disse pulando nos braços dela – Você se superou.

- Que bom que gostou. – ela disse retribuindo meu abraço – Agora vá pro camarim se trocar.

Sabe eu nunca pensei que ia ter um momento desses com a minha mãe. Geralmente eu era a adulta e ela a criança, mas sempre avia as exceções. Em que eu era a adolescente rebelde e revoltada, e ela a mãe preocupada. Mas sempre foi bom quando nós nos acertamos.

- Bella você já esta pronta? – um cara apareceu no camarim.

- Sim. – eu estava vestindo uma calça desbotada, com uma blusa preta de um ombro só com uma guitarra estampada, e um ALL Star preto estilo botinha. Mas a maquiagem escura que fizeram.

- OK amada, então vem comigo. – pelo que eu notei o cara era gay, ele me levou até a beira da passarela. Tinha umas duas modelos na minha frente.

Eu notei que estava tocando uma musica da Joan Jett! Mãe eu te amo. Cara aquele seria o primeiro desfile legal que eu já tinha participado. A musica que estava tocando era _I __hate__my__self__ for __loving__you_. Nossa agora fiquei nervosa, até tinha um DJ ali e só tocando musicas que eu gosto. UHU!

Agora eu vi que era minha. Vi minha mãe fazendo sinal pro DJ. Ele trocou o Cd e começou a tocar _I __love__ Rock __and__ Roll._ Quando eu entrei na passarela foi uma gritaria e fleches pra todo lado. Já via as manchetes de amanhã _Isabella Swan fez as pazes com a mãe e esta de volta as passarelas_.

Mila e Polly estavam lá sorrindo e batendo palmas e fotos pra mim. Do lado dela estava Alice e Edward Cullen. Eu fingi que não tinha os visto e segui com o desfile. Só queria ver o que ia acontecer depois.

* * *

**N/a:**

Esse veio rapidinho até. Gostaram? Eu não sei vocês, mas eu amei!

Como vocês devem ter notado eu adoro a Joan Jett sabia que só duas mulheres estão na lista dos melhores guitarristas? Ela e a Courtney Love.

Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado do capitulo e agradeço de coração pelas reviews muito lindas e fofas.

Amo vcs!

Mil beijos

Samy

**PS: deixem reviews**


	8. Contando a verdade

**Paramore** – Stop This Song (Lovesick melody)

**You say the sweetest things**

_Você fala as coisas mais doces_

**And I can't keep my heart from singing**

_E eu não posso manter meu coração cantando_

**Along to the sound of your song**

_Junto o som da sua música_

**My stupid feet keep moving**

_Meus__ pés idiotas continuam se movendo_

_

* * *

_

**She is**** bad in person**

**Capitulo 08**

Respira, inspira, respira, inspira. Se acalma Swan! Meu deus do céu, como eu vou chegar e falar com o gostosão Cullen? Eu não posso fingir que não sou uma das THE VAMP's. E nessas horas você deve estar perguntando, 'onde estão as amigas dela?'. Pois eu te respondo, estão lá falando com a Alice (minha futura cunhada) irmã de Edward (meu futuro namorado (ele não sabe ainda)). Quando eu olho pro lado, advinha? O dono dos meus pensamentos está vindo na minha direção. Só um minuto, essa área não é restrita apenas pras modelos. Ai que inferno pelo visto não é mais.

- Oi – ele disse se aproximando de mim.

- Oi. – eu disse e depois mordi meu lábio.

- Eu acho que você tem algumas coisas pra me explicar.

- Pois é. Mas não posso esclarecer as coisas aqui. – eu olhei pros lados e vi que minha mãe estava vindo na minha direção.

- Belinha! – ela me abraçou fortemente, ok que mico, ta todo mundo me encarando depois desse grito escandaloso dela.

- Fala aê mãe. – eu disse sorrindo timidamente, claro você também estaria se estivesse do lado de um cara como Edward quando sua mãe te chamasse por esse nome de periquito. – Esse é Edward, Edward essa é minha mãe Renne.

- Muito prazer Senhora Swan. – Edward apertou a mão dela, minha mãe começou a corar fala sério, porque ele causa isso nas mulheres?

- Muito prazer Edward. – ela disse toda feliz. Poh mãe o cara é meu. – Me chame de Renne.

- Mãe desculpa o papo ta muito bom, mas agente vai pra uma festa ai ta?

- Mas já Bellinha? – ela disse, eu a olhei com chamas saindo dos meus olhos. – Ok tudo bem, vejo vocês mais tarde. Foi um prazer conhece-lo Edward.

- Até depois Renne. – ele disse dando um sorriso torto pra ela, peraí esse sorriso é MEU, SÓ meu.

- Vamos achar as meninas, eu te explico a historia quando estivermos todas juntas.- eu peguei a mão dele, muito gelada por sinal, e o levei pra junto das meninas. Que estavam conversando com a Alice. Apontei com a cabeça pro meu camarim, pois é ter uma mãe estilista tem lá suas vantagens. Depois que vi que as meninas estavam nos seguindo continuei caminhando.

- Qual o problema? – Mila perguntou trancando a porta.

- Vamos contar nosso segredo. – eu disse me sentando no sofá.

- Ahh – Polly disse se sentando ao meu lado.

- E então? – Alice perguntou.

- Nós somos a 'gangue' ou melhor 'justiceiras' que estão agindo em Seattle. – Polly disse.

- E nós sabemos que vocês são vampiros. – Mila disse.

- E temos uns 'dons', digamos assim. – eu disse.

- E quais seriam? – Alice disse se sentando em uma cadeira rosa, bem à cara dela.

- Acho melhor contarmos tudo de uma vez. – Mila disse, eu suspirei.

- Nós temos esses poderes porque quando estávamos em um passeio escolar tomamos uma solução química pensando que era refrigerante. –Polly disse.

- E ganhamos esses poderes. – eu peguei uma bolinha de borracha que tinha como enfeite da mesa e comecei a absorver a matéria. – Eu absorvo, consigo transformar minha pele em qualquer coisa, desde que eu toque essa 'coisa'. Isso aconteceu na nossa primeira aula de biologia. – eu falei encarando Edward. – Polly consegue literalmente congelar as coisas. E Mila tem chamas nas mãos. – Polly estava congelando a bolinha que estava na minha mão e Mila tinha as mãos em chamas.

- O que foi? – Mila perguntou ao os ver dando um passo para trás.

- Digamos que vampiros não gostam de fogo. – Alice disse.

- Foi pro isso que a ruiva fugiu da gente. – eu disse ficando de pé.

- Como? – Edward falou.

- Sabe, nós só descobrimos tão rápido que vocês são vampiros, porque já enfrentamos uma. – Polly disse.

- O nome dela é Victoria. Nós a pegamos se alimentando, ela estava com a boca cheia de sangue e com um homem nos braços. – Mila disse fazendo uma cara de nojo, ao se lembrar.

- Como vocês conseguiram saírem vivas?- Edward perguntou se sentando ao meu lado.

- Nós não somos garotinhas fracas. E muito difícil nós levarmos míseros arranhões ainda mais morrer. – Polly disse.

- E ela também se espantou com o fogo. – Mila disse.

- No final das contas eram vocês que estava fazendo essa chacina em Seattle. – Edward disse.

- Na verdade não, nós só batemos nos bandidos. Da ultima vez foi um estrupador, ou melhor, na primeira e na ultima vez que estivemos em Seattle. – eu disse.

- Ai não! – Mila disse.

- O que foi? – eu e Polly falamos em uníssono.

- Pensem bem, se não somos nós nem os Cullen que estão 'matando' inocentes, só pode ser a Victoria!- Mila berrou.

- Se acalma gatinha. – Polly disse.

- Não creio. – eu disse com os olhos arregalados. Senti um par de mãos fortes e geladas me abraçarem. Edward. Eu encostei minha cabeça no ombro dele e fiquei ouvindo a crise histérica da Mila.

- Bosta! Foi pro causa daquela bruaca que deixamos de agir da ultima vez! Eu não acredito que aquela despeitada vai vir acabar com a minha vidinha novamente! Porque deus, por quê? Eu acabei de ser chifrada, colocada um par de guampas nas minhas crinas! O que fiz de errado? Isso foi porque eu me integrei ao prazer da luxuria com quinze anos! Só pode! – Mila estava fazendo o maior drama, não era ato que a mãe dela é atriz.

- Se acalma criatura! – Polly disse ficando dramática também. – HEY peraí. O que você tem contra as despeitadas, não é todo mundo que nasce com melões na dianteira e na traseira!

- Fiquem quietas vocês duas! – Alice disse pela primeira vez.

- Desculpa. – elas disseram em uníssono.

Eu ouvi um barulho estranho, um nada adequado ao lugar. Senti os braços de Edward me apertar mais forte contra ele.

- Shii, fica calma eu não vou a deixar chegar perto de você. – Edward disse no meu ouvido. Foi ai que eu notei que o barulho era eu, eu estava chorando depois de tanto tempo. Eu estava soluçando! Meu deus o que ta acontecendo comigo?

- Bella se acalma. – Mila disse me abraçando. – Eu não vou a deixar chegar perto de ninguém que você ama novamente.

- É Barbie relaxa. Ela não via chegar perto de ninguém da sua família. – Polly disse também.

Ela não podia chegar perto de mais ninguém, eu já tinha o perdido, ela não podia tirar mais ninguém de mim! Ele era tão jovem, e aquela bruxa o tirou de mim. Nem que eu tivesse que morrer eu não ia deixar que ninguém morresse no meu lugar. Se for pra morrer vai ser no lugar das pessoas que eu amo.

- Ele era tão novo. – eu disse em meio aos soluços e me agarrando mais fortemente a Edward.

- Nós sabemos, o Matt está em um lugar melhor agora. – Mila disse chorando também.

- E Bella seu irmão deve estar em algum lugar lá em cima, cheio de anjinhos. – Polly disse fungando.

- Eu não sou criança não precisa me dizer isso. – eu disse.

- Se acalme. Nós vamos te proteger. – Edward levantou meu queixo pra mim encara-lo. Nessas horas que eu agradeço por minha mãe só ser patrocinada por maquiagens aprova d'água. Edward me deu um selinho, depois começou a beijar meus lábios lentamente. Senti sua língua pedir passagem, abri minha boca deixando que sua língua entrasse. Foi um beijo doce, carinhoso, extremamente calmo. Mas foi o melhor que eu já dei, porque mesmo o conhecendo há pouco tempo eu já o amava. Nós nos separamos lentamente, mas ele deixou sua testa encostada na minha.

- OMG! – Polly gritou pulando no sofá.

- OMG também! – Mila disse pulando ao lado dela.

- Vocês estão juntos! – disse Alice se juntando a elas.

- Quantos anos vocês tem? – eu perguntei arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- 17! – Mila disse.

- 17! – Polly disse.

- 90! – Alice disse.

- Como? – eu perguntei.

- Eu nasci em 1920. – Alice disse sorrindo radiante – Ai Esme vai ficar tão feliz em saber que vocês dois estão juntos. E eu pensando que você iria ser sozinho pra sempre.

- Alice! – Edward disse me trazendo pra mais perto dele, se isso fosse possível.

- Mas Bella. – Alice disse se acalmando e se sentando do meu lado. – Se você puder nos explicar essa historia direito. Pelo que eu entendi vocês pararam de agir em NY quando seu irmão morreu. Estou certa?

- Sim. – eu disse – É por isso que eu gosto tanto do Seth, Matt era pra ter a mesma idade dele agora. Foi por isso que eu virei uma rebelde sem causa. Quer dizer eu já era meio revoltada quando começamos com o grupo, mas aquela vaca ruiva rastreou meu cheiro e matou meu irmão. Eu me culpo até hoje, se eu não tivesse bebido aquela maldita solução química, se eu não tivesse obrigado as meninas a beberem nada seria como agora. Eu não teria aquela mulher vindo atrás da gente e querendo fazer mal pras pessoas que eu amo.

- Escuta aqui Swan. – Mila me pegou pelos ombros – Nada, absolutamente NADA disso é culpa sua. Nós começamos a agir porque queríamos transformar o mundo em um lugar melhor. Você queria proteger as pessoas, nós queríamos isso. Não se culpe por ter sido uma criança travessa, não se culpe por ter amigas dementes como você. Aproveite o mundo que tem lá fora. Viva a vida!

- Tirou as palavras da minha boca. – Polly disse – Isso foi um erro do passado, e não tente se vingar dela novamente. Você só se machucou da ultima vez, e você sabe tão bem como nós que vingança não leva a nada, só deixa um buraco maior no peito, se vingar não vai trazer o Matt de volta.

- As meninas estão certas Bella. – Alice disse – Seu irmão não iria querer que você se machucasse pra bater naquela ruiva. Eu acredito que ele quer que você seja feliz, que não destrua a sua vida por causa disso.

- Eu sei, parem de dizer essas coisas melosas, eu não quero chorar essa noite, de novo. – eu disse sorrindo fracamente.

- Agora eu estou aqui, não precisa se preocupar. – Edward disse pra mim.

- Ai que romântico. – Mila disse. – Deus me diga por quê? Porque meu ex-namorado não era assim?

- Camila chega de falar do desgraçado do G. Esquece ele eu sempre te disse que você era, ou melhor, é muita areia pro caminhãozinho de papelão dele. – Polly disse cruzando os braços – Chega de drama por hoje. Vamos pra night.

- Eu não quero. – eu disse abraçando Edward.

- Meu deus! Quem é você e o que fez com a minha amiga? – Polly disse.

- Jesus não creio! Isabella recusando ir pra uma noitada. – Mila disse

- É isso mesmo. Levem Alice no meu lugar, hoje eu vou pra casa. – eu disse, e depois sussurrei pro Edward – E você vem comigo.

- Então ta. Boa noite de _sono_ pra vocês. – Mila disse, ela pegou a mão de Alice – Lice você vem com agente não é?

- Vem Lice, já que essa traidora trocou agente, por esse macho sarado. – Polly disse piscando pra mim.

- Claro vamos. – Alice se levantou em sua velocidade vampirica e pegou sua bolsa. – Hei Bella você vai deixar sua querida cunhadinha pegar uma dessas bolsas da nova coleção da sua mãe não é?

- À vontade. – eu disse sorrindo.

- Suas amigas também né? – Mila disse levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Repito: à vontade. – eu disse

- Então ta beleza. I see you later! – Polly disse rindo e saindo pela porta.

- Não aprontem muito enquanto estivermos fora. – Mila disse.

- Eu vejo o futuro, não se esqueçam. – Alice disse seguindo as minhas amigas.

- Você tem certeza que sua mãe não vai falar nada se me ver aqui? – Edward me perguntou.

- Não. Minha mãe vai ficar até mais ou menos às sete da manhã na festa do desfile dela. – eu disse.

Nós estávamos na minha casa, pra ser mais especifica no meu quarto, deitados na minha cama, sem fazer nada. Eu estava com meu pijama azul, uma calça de algodão com uma blusa de alcinhas, não sensual. Edward estava fazendo cafuné nos meus cabelos, e eu estava deitada no peito dele. Eu me sinto tão completa ao lado dele, é como se todas as minhas dores, todos os meus medos desaparecessem. Eu me sinto protegida ao lado dele, como se eu ainda fosse uma garotinha indefesa.

- No que você está pensando? – Edward murmurou no meu ouvido.

- Em você. – eu disse escondendo meu rosto no seu pescoço. – Posso te perguntar umas coisas?

- Pode.

- Alice vê o futuro. E você tem algum, 'don'? – eu levantei a cabeça pra encará-lo.

- Sim eu leio mentes. – Edward me encarava como se quisesse ver através da minha alma.

- Ai não! – eu disse escondendo minha cabeça novamente no seu pescoço. – Não me diga que você estava lendo minha mente.

- Não eu não estava. Eu infelizmente não posso ler a sua. – ele levantou meu queixo pra mim encara-lo.

- Por quê?

- Eu não sei. – ele tinha uma ruga no meio das sobrancelhas – Eu não consigo ler a mente das suas amigas também.

- Sério? Então deve ser porque nós tomamos aquela solução química.

- Mas só não consigo ler a mente delas quando estão usando seus poderes, já com você é o tempo todo. – ele disse sorrindo pra mim.

- Mas algum de vocês tem esses poderes 'extras'?

- Jasper pode controlar as emoções das pessoas. Emment tem uma força anormal, até para um vampiro. – ele começou a me fazer cafuné novamente.

- Porque isso acontece?

- A teoria de Carlisle é que quando nós mudamos tudo que tínhamos na nossa forma humana aumenta. Jasper era mais que carismático quando humano.

- E Alice?

- Alice não sabe nada sobre o seu passado. Quando ela 'acordou' não se lembrava de nada, mas ela teve uma visão de nós todos, e encontrou Jasper, os dois seguiram juntos para nos encontrar. Jasper queria mudar também, ele não queria se alimentar de humanos.

- Se eu te perguntar uma coisa, você me responde com sinceridade? – eu ergui minha cabeça pra encará-lo.

- O que é?

- Você sente sede do _meu_ sangue? – eu olhei diretamente nos seus olhos.

- Você não tem idéia de quanto. – ele acariciou meu rosto – Seu sangue é muito atrativo pra mim.

- Como você conseguiu resistir até agora?

- Isso vai soar meio clichê, mas... – ele olhou no fundo dos meus olhos, com os lábios a centímetros dos meus. -... Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo. – eu disse e selei nossos lábios.

* * *

**N/a:** Eu sei, eu sei, não precisam me jogar pedras. Demorei, desculpa tava sem a menor criatividade, bloqueio de idéias. Mas quando eu terminei de ler _"A breve segunda vida de Bree Tarnner"_ as idéias vieram a mil. Cara o livro da Tia Stephanie é muito bom, eu chorei tanto no final, mas valeu cada centavo dos meus R$24,90. Eu vou fazer de tudo pra conseguir escrever o próximo capitulo rapidamente, até vou ler _Crepúsculo_ pela vigésima vez. Só pra ter idéias e me inspirar cada vez mais. Eu amei escrever esse capitulo. Espero que tenham gostado e deixem reviews. Mas não foi TÃO demorado quanto a ultima vez.

Kisses

Samy

* * *

**I WANNA REVIEWS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\/**


End file.
